Un héroe para mí
by Laura Paty
Summary: En un mundo luego de la última guerra mundial, donde los supervivientes de la humanidad deben vivir bajo una dictadura, un villano se alzará contra ella.
1. Los dos lados de la ciudad

**El día de hoy 2 de marzo es el cumpleaños de una amiga escritora de la cual soy una fiel seguidora NAOMI SOTO, te dedico este fic esperando que sea de tu agrado y claro de todos aquellos que lo lean. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

.

.

.

PDV (Punto De Vista) MORINAGA.

La humanidad había intentado destruirse demasiadas veces, los sobrevivientes de la última guerra mundial vivimos refugiados de centro América hacia el polo sur. Nací después de la guerra, sólo conozco este régimen militar donde el orden es impuesto por un líder que fue el ganador de la más cruenta guerra que se ha suscitado, bombas nucleares en países potencia, muy pocos pudieron escapar a las zonas seguras; pero la humanidad como siempre se las arregló para sobrevivir. Las fronteras están extintas, los únicos supervivientes a esta guerra somos la nueva nación Akro, yo vivo en la capital Ciudad Akro. Soy un simple estudiante de la universidad, siempre he vivido en esta hermosa ciudad llena de edificios enormes, en un departamento que mi familia posee. Mi madre lo obtuvo de sus padres que en paz descansan, ella estudió arduamente obteniendo un lugar bastante bueno de trabajo en la burocracia defendiendo los derechos de los ciudadanos. La vida es simple aquí en la ciudad, dicen que en las afueras, la gente se las ve difícil, puesto que la mayoría de recursos nos llegan aquí, empleos mal pagados en trabajo duro en el campo o en la manufactura. Mientras tanto nosotros en la ciudad luchamos por tener un lugar con la educación como un medio para este fin.

Respecto a mi vida ha sido bastante difícil, la competitividad en los estudios es fomentada desde que somos pequeños, hay que ser los mejores, pues los que no lo logran, el estado los retira de los estudios para meterlos al sistema a volverlos productivos. Por ello desde los quince años muchos que no lograron obtener el nivel requerido son introducidos a muchos ámbitos donde podrán laborar. Me gusta este sistema, ya que mi madre me ha contado que antes existían muchas personas sin trabajo, sin nada que hacer, mendigando o sin hogar. Ahora todo es distinto tenemos que comer, que vestir y donde vivir, sólo debemos esforzarnos por nuestro lugar en el mundo.

Últimamente el gobierno no se ha dado abasto con mantener el orden, se dan muchos robos en las calles a pesar de los militares que custodian; supongo que siempre habrá gente que pretenda vivir sin trabajar.

Algo que nadie sabe es que desde hace unos meses a mis dieciocho años cumplidos he descubierto que tengo unos extraños poderes que sólo he leído en viejas historias de súper héroes que mi madre colecciona en una caja de madera con periódicos y cosas de cuando vivía en Japón con sus padres. Averigüé que si me concentro soy capaz de levitar, comenzó todo cuando estaba por caerme de las escaleras al bajar apresuradamente, mi rostro casi topa con el suelo quedando flotando a centímetros, me asusté un poco pero al notar que podía flotar comencé a practicar hasta que un día flotando caí y me torcí el tobillo, el dolor fue grande aunque descubrí que también podía curarme; se regeneraron mis tejidos y me causaban mucha hambre por el desgaste de calorías. Experimente con eso de la regeneración y a pesar del dolor, comprendí que mis extremidades se formaban extraordinariamente a prisa. Anhelaba ayudar a los demás con mis nuevos poderes, sin embargo es indispensable controlarlos, por lo cual practiqué en mi habitación una y otra vez, sin lograr controlarlos totalmente, no obstante mis cortas vacaciones terminaron y llegó mi asignación para la universidad central.

Esa tarde me despedí de mi madre, me sentí tranquilo de partir finalmente, puesto que desde que descubrí mi identidad sexual, tuve que ocultar mis deseos y reprimirlos a razón de que siempre sentí atracción por hombres y es totalmente reprobable ese tipo de conductas en este mundo, castigadas con cárcel. Mi madre de alguna forma lo sabe, puesto que no me ha visto llevar novias, ni tampoco a los chicos con los que he salido; me da miedo decirle sobre la realidad de las cosas que quiero, pero esperaré hasta que sea inminente y conozca a mi hombre perfecto.

Me asignaron a la universidad central al cargo de uno de los estudiantes más calificados, incluso escuché rumores de que es el genio de la carrera de ingeniería mecatrónica; todo gracias a mis excelentes calificaciones. En la escuela se trabaja de una manera particular, prácticamente permanecemos todo el día en ella, nos alimentan y dormimos algunos en los laboratorios puesto que los experimentos son clave para la ciudad. Los demás van a los cuartos que les asignan en los dormitorios de la universidad. Ese día, el primero de mi estadía, nos presentaron a los profesores y los estudiantes que serán nuestros superiores. La mecánica de la universidad es simple: vamos a clases y el resto del tiempo somos asignados a trabajar en el desarrollo de proyectos. Escuché nombrar a cada uno hasta llegar al estudiante con excelencia que soy yo:

— Morinaga Tetsuhiro pase con su tutor Tatsumi Souichi.

Entonces lo conocí finalmente, de mirada fría, ojos miel, cabello largo rubio, bastante delgado y hermoso rostro. Me enamoré a primera vista de ese imponente hombre, le sonreí sin recibir respuesta a lo cual expresé:

— Cuide de mí por favor.

— Sígueme. — respondió con tono seco.

Partimos juntos al laboratorio, caminó delante de mí sin dirigirme la mirada, hasta que entramos al lugar.

— Fuiste asignado a mí por ser muy listo según dicen, aunque eso está por verse. Hoy debería mostrarte el laboratorio y dejarte partir, sin embargo comenzarás a ayudarme, estoy muy atrasado con las cosas que estoy haciendo, así que vas a seguir este plano y poner los cables como muestra el diagrama.

— Por supuesto conozco un poco de eso, tome talleres de electrónica en la preparatoria.

Incrédulo me miró, me dio los materiales y comencé a alambrar hasta que me atoré en una parte en la cual me ayudó. No dijo nada pero comprendí que me acepto como su discípulo, orgulloso de mi desempeño. Durante la hora del almuerzo me indicó el lugar y comimos juntos, para comenzar la charla le dije un punto que llamó mi atención:

— Noté que su apellido es oriental como el mío. Mi familia fue originaria de Japón.

— Mi familia también fue de ahí. Pero esas cosas ya no tienen importancia.

— Conozco un poco de los modales japoneses ¿Qué le parece si le digo sempai? Ya que es mi tutor de una clase superior de la universidad.

— Suena bastante lógico kohai, yo también aprendí sobre la cultura japonesa.

— Siempre es bueno conocer los orígenes, hay que aprender la historia…

— Para no repetirla claro. — Me interrumpió.

— Quiero ser un gran investigador y ser productivo para la sociedad, toda la vida me he esforzado intentado llegar aquí. —

Me miró intrigado, luego algo molesto dijo:

— ¿De verdad crees en el sistema?

— Por supuesto, todo cuanto tenemos se lo debemos al gran líder Grimm, él irguió esta ciudad luego de la caída de las naciones, además que ha mantenido la paz, cosa que nunca había ocurrido en todo el mundo, según los registros históricos. Aunque hay algunos inconformes y gente inadaptada, pero hay recursos para todos y si nos esforzamos conseguiremos todo lo que queremos.

— Comprendo… tú has estudiado la historia que nos cuentan, sin embargo si serás mi asistente quiero que te formes un juicio propio, que investigues fuentes diferentes a las que nos han contado en la escuela y mantengas la mente abierta ante los distintos puntos de vista.

Luego de esa charla no volví a mencionar nada sobre el gobierno, puesto que él parece ser de los inconformes a pesar de tener un excelente lugar dentro de la universidad, sin duda será asignado a un buen puesto cuando finalice sus estudios; ya que es el único de los estudiantes que le fue asignado un laboratorio para él exclusivamente sin compartirlo con otros.

Al cabo de unos meses noté que mi tutor parece obsesionado con la construcción de distintos artefactos, él trabaja en un proyecto secreto que ni yo mismo conozco, no obstante nadie cuestiona su labor puesto que cada cierto tiempo presentaba resultados favorables en distintos campos. Antes de que yo estuviera a su cargo ya había presentado proyectos como mejoras en los motores de automóviles que daban más kilómetros con menos combustible, además de algunos implementos mecánicos automatizados en las manufacturas. Conmigo las cosas le parecen más simples, pues me esfuerzo por aprender cada día lo que me pone a realizar y con dificultad le sigo el paso en las nuevas creaciones magníficas que realizamos. Hay días en que salímos temprano ya que así lo quiere, supongo que por los avances que tenemos en las cosas que estamos por terminar.

Los problemas en la ciudad se acrecentaron, me preocupa día con día la seguridad de las personas puesto que ahora había un criminal que se dedicaba a robar bancos con el uso de súper fuerza, dejó malheridos a todos los militares que intentaron detenerlo; algunos con concusiones, otros con miembros rotos e incluso hemorragias de bala en algunas partes de su cuerpo. El terrorista sin piedad los golpeó dejando los cuerpos tirados a morir a su suerte con un mensaje que salió en el periódico escolar y en las noticias:

"Seguiré hasta quitarte todo Grimm, luego vendré por ti"

Me recordó a los malos en las historias de las revistas de mamá, su fotografía me da algo de miedo pues porta una especie de armadura con un jet pack que le permite volar. Ahora que soy estudiante de mecatrónica supongo que su armadura le da esa increíble fuerza, si quiero ayudar a la ciudad debo detenerlo ¿Pero cómo? Necesito algo más que mi regeneración ultrarrápida para atrapar este criminal, por lo que seguí practicando en mis ratos libres hasta que controlé mi habilidad para volar, me puse un traje negro y un pasamontañas para elevarme por el cielo sin que nadie me fuera a reconocer. La velocidad de mi vuelo aumento día con día, me percaté que al aprender a usar esta habilidad y forzarla hasta el cansancio, acrecentó la fuerza en cada uno de mis músculos, supongo que por el gran desgaste que implica volar, mi cuerpo se transforma lentamente y se fortalece. Las noches libres las ocupo cargando peso en el gimnasio, hasta que me percaté que mi fuerza supera fácilmente a la de los demás y llamaré mucho la atención si sigo practicando con todos. Entonces me metí en un club de artes marciales mixtas para aprender distintos tipos de combate, sin lastimar a los demás con la fuerza que crecía conforme continué mis entrenamientos. Algunos meses transcurrieron esforzándome, además tuve que invertir mi beca escolar en comprar comida pues siempre siento hambre a pesar de la comida normal que nos proporciona la universidad. Sempai se burla mucho de que todo el tiempo tengo comida en el casillero y en el laboratorio me la vivo comiendo a todas horas.

El hermoso hombre que es mi tutor parece hecho de piedra, su mirada que antes supuse es fría, ahora creo que es más bien triste, me preocupa que no tenga amigos como yo en las clases, ya que jamás habla de otra cosa que no son los trabajos que realizamos. Por otra parte tengo tantos deseos de conocerlo un poco más, que cierto día que decidí invitarlo a beber a un bar de la ciudad para conocernos un poco:

— ¿Disculpe sempai, sería posible que me acompañara a beber unas cervezas por la noche? Me agradaría mucho poder convivir un rato con usted fuera del laboratorio.

— Vamos, me hará bien beber algo de alcohol y alejarme de mis pensamientos.

Al estar en el bar me doy cuenta que es un hombre muy distinto cuando bebe alcohol, con las primeras copas empezó a platicarme de su familia a la que adora. Su padre, un hombre bastante tranquilo y amable que lo desespera en su forma de ser, su madre de carácter fuerte y controladora pero dulce, junto con sus dos hermanos menores que siempre ha protegido. Luego de algunas anécdotas el tiempo voló a prisa, el alcohol se evaporó en nuestros labios. Por mi parte platique sobre mi vida en la cual soy hijo único y vivo con mi madre, su rostro se volvió tierno cuando le comenté que nunca conocí a mi padre. Salimos del lugar con tantas copas, sin embargo yo no podía alcoholizarme puesto que la regeneración y mi metabolismo acelerado me impiden ese tipo de sensaciones, razón por la cual yo sostengo a sempai mientras camínanos; no obstante finjo estar ebrio como él. Llegamos a su habitación y chocamos de frente, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío me invito a abrazarlo, separe mi rostro del suyo y sus ojos algo perdidos me miraron, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— Morinaga algo que no le he dicho a nadie es...

Las palabras de él sé atoraron en su boca, ansiaba decirme algo muy personal, pero empezó a llorar tan amargamente que no resistí tenerlo tan cerca de mí para consolarlo que lo besé. Sus suaves labios rozaron los míos, tembló de inmediato moviendo su boca al compás de la mía, luego al introducir lentamente mi lengua me aceptó tan cálidamente, su respiración en mi rostro me excitó, el beso se hizo cada vez más rápido, el alcohol en su aliento me recordó su estado alcoholizado y perdido por lo cual desee aprovecharme de mi amado sempai que me responde tan agradablemente a mis insinuaciones. Desafortunadamente nos separarnos, abrió los ojos, se horrorizó y me golpeó tan fuerte que caí hasta el piso, coloque mi mano en el rostro para que no viera que sanaba con velocidad. Me levante quejándome para aparentar y dije:

— Lo siento mucho sempai.

— ¡Cómo te atreves sucio homosexual! ¡Largo de aquí antes de que te mate!

Me di la vuelta y partí a mi habitación. Camine pensando que haría el lunes por la mañana, es posible que denuncie mi conducta y me suspendan por hacer cosas indebidas como esas, no sé qué hacer, será mejor alejarme de él y no ir al laboratorio. El fin de semana transcurrió lentamente, anhelaba verlo pero también tenía mucho miedo, así llegó el lunes y me tocaba estar en la mañana con él, por lo cual partí a la biblioteca para olvidarme de mis acciones, intenté estudiar sin éxito todo me transportó a esa boca tan suave, de la cual percibí todo su sabor, la ternura que lleva muy en fondo, lástima que no la lleve exteriormente; pero aun así fue increíble. Luego de estar suspirando por horas entre libros fui a mis clases, cabizbajo me preguntaron mis amigos sobre lo que ocurría conmigo, no quise decirle a nadie de mi gran problema, probablemente me llamen pronto para suspenderme. Al salir de la clase algo no grato me esperaba, el aura maligna que lo rodeaba me aterrorizo:

— Se… sempai.

— Kohai vamos al laboratorio.

— Pe… pe… pero.

— Cállate y ven.

Caminé nervioso, supuse que me conduciría con el decano para denunciar mi crimen, no obstante llegamos a nuestro laboratorio, cerró la puerta y me miró muy molesto:

— Mejor ponte a trabajar, estamos muy atrasados por qué no llegaste en la mañana.

— Sempai yo… lo siento mucho.

— No quiero que lo menciones, es un error.

— Como diga sempai, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Luego de eso sus ojos cambiaron al mirarme, parecía más que intrigado por mi conducta, procuraba alejarse de mí, sin embargo noté que tenía miedo de sus propios deseos, quizá tengo una oportunidad, estoy plenamente seguro que le gustó. Los subsecuentes días no mencioné nada hasta que percibí que su guardia bajó, anhelé tantas veces probar su boca, cada que me acerqué a su lado se sonrojó, o nos quedamos mirándonos por largo tiempo hasta que se movió totalmente apenado. El viernes de esa semana antes de partir al dormitorio, lo invité a comer a mi casa el domingo, quiero cocinarle algo, además de presentarlo con mi madre, quizás las cosas saldrán bien con ella y comprenda lo que no pretendo decirle directamente.

Mientras sempai escribía la bitácora lo interrumpí:

— Sempai, me gustaría disculparme con usted invitándolo a cenar a casa de mi madre, ¿sería posible que nos acompañe?

— ¿Con tu madre y tú?

— Si, es que ella está algo sola y me pide que vaya a verla. Necesito compensarlo por lo del otro día, prepararé lo que usted quiera.

—No quiero, tengo cosas que hacer, siempre estoy ocupado.

— Por favor me haría tan feliz que me acompañara, siento que estoy en deuda con usted.

— ¡Maldición! Ya guarda silencio lastimero kohai, no me dejas concentrarme en los reportes del día.

— ¿No te sabes mi nombre verdad?

— Claro que sí, pero tú quedaste en que nos diríamos por esos honoríficos japoneses.

— ¿Cómo me llamó? Yo si se tu nombre Souichi Tatsumi.

— ¿A qué hora te veo para ir a tu casa el domingo?

— Pasaré por ti temprano, a las nueve para ir a comprar las cosas para la comida. A propósito me llamo Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Acuérdate de mí, quizá soy una persona muy insignificante para ti, pero yo te admiro, me da tanto gusto ser tu pupilo.

— Ya no te pongas así pareces una niña, déjame terminar mi reporte.

Guardé silencio sin embargo noté que escribió en el final de la libreta mi nombre con letras japonesas, me pareció un detalle tan lindo, no podía esperar a llevarlo a casa es un buen hombre, un excelente prospecto para ser mi primer novio real, ya me había besado antes con otros chicos pero siempre a escondidas, nunca pude llegar muy lejos puesto que siempre tuvimos miedo de ser descubiertos por algún adulto. Ahora que soy un hombre es posible demostrar mi afecto de una forma distinta, totalmente íntima y privada en alguno de nuestros dormitorios.

La mañana del domingo fui por mi adorado sempai que me acompañó al centro comercial, mi mente voló imaginándonos como una pareja que va de compras, sin embargo él como todas las veces molesto y quejumbroso, siempre refunfuñando de cualquier cosa, del tráfico, de que hay mucha gente en la calle, del sol.

Llegamos a mi casa, en la cual mamá me esperaba:

— ¡Mamá! Hola, traje a mi amigo Souichi Tatsumi, mi sempai de la universidad.

— Buenas noches señora.

— Pasen. — Dijo bastante sería mi madre.

Le susurré al oído mi apellido y se sonrojó por mi gesto, al parecer mi madre se percató de mis intenciones, lucía molesta, no fue buena idea esto, no obstante no dijo nada, se sentaron juntos en la sala cuando yo entré a la cocina, pero enseguida ella se levantó excusándose para ayudarme a preparar la cena. Demasiado silencio en la casa por lo cual le prendí el televisor a Souichi para que se relaje de la tensión que mi madre genera, la cual no me dirigió la mirada, se centró en la preparación de los alimentos, noté en cada momento su expresión de molestia. Un rato después nos sentamos a la mesa, serví los platos; sempai se sentó cerca de mí y mamá en el otro extremo de la mesa, me hizo sentir tan incómodo su comportamiento. La cena se llevó a cabo en total silencio, hasta que yo lo rompí, intenté charlar sobre nuestras cosas de la universidad.

— ¿Madre que crees? Gracias a Souichi he aprendido mucho sobre robótica, he sido capaz de construir cosas muy interesantes ¿Verdad sempai?

— Sí. — respondió fríamente Souichi.

— Además él ha sido un increíble profesor, he aprendido más que en las clases, las cosas prácticas son tan satisfactorias, nos llevan a resultados increíbles. También puedo decirte que sempai es un buen amigo, nunca conocí a alguien tan agradable, pasamos horas en el laboratorio charlando de los experimentos y las innovaciones que se le ocurren.

— ¡Basta Tetsuhiro! Intente ser paciente, pero no me dejas opción, me traes a tu amante de la sucia relación prohibida que llevas. — Me interrumpió levantando la voz.

— ¡Qué! ¡Señora su hijo y yo no somos amantes! — Refutó Souichi.

— Mamá por favor, yo no quise insinuar nada. — Expresé con súplica.

— ¡Claro que sí! Ya lo sabía desde hace años, tú forma de ser, nunca trajiste alguna chica, además mirabas a los hombres como una mujer. Pretendí durante mucho tiempo ignorar tu falta de seriedad por la vida, después de todo sigues siendo mi único hijo, sin embargo esperaba que te corrigieras con el tiempo, pero ahora me traes a un hombre para embarrarme la vergüenza de haberte tenido.

Agaché la cara para aguantar mis ganas de llorar, me rechazó totalmente y delante de Souichi. Quise escapar, no supe qué hacer, por lo que sin mirarla aguanté y le supliqué para que no continuara:

— No hagas esto mamá, por favor, no delante de alguien más. Lo siento, nunca quise ser así, simplemente fue algo con lo que he crecido, supuse que comprenderías.

— ¿Comprender que mi hijo no me dará nietos? ¿Qué hace cosas antinaturales y sucias? ¿Qué lo pueden enviar a prisión por infringir leyes? — Respondió regañándome mi madre.

— ¡Basta señora! Usted es su madre, las mamás están para apoyar a sus hijos, no comprendo cómo alguien puede tratar a un hombre tan listo y bien educado, como lo es su hijo, de una forma tan detestable. Además ya se lo dije, él y yo somos compañeros en la universidad, es mi pupilo y sólo eso. — Expresó Souichi.

Me levanté para marcharme no pretendí seguir escuchando esas cosas, en realidad ambos me rechazaron directamente, no me es posible soportar un minuto más en ese lugar.

— ¿Escapas cuando escuchas la verdad Tetsuhiro? … Ya lo veo, no tiene el más mínimo interés en mi hijo, ni su nombre se sabe a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos. Comprendo Tatsumi, él debe corregirse, póngale claro su posición para que vea que esos pensamientos homosexuales son algo malo para la sociedad en crecimiento, debemos aceptar lo que el líder Grimm nos ha enseñado, que todo es con el fin de hacer crecer la nación. En cuanto a ti, más te vale que vengas a citas al psicólogo para que te quiten esos pensamientos podridos y desagradables, yo te voy a llevar hasta que te curen.

Mi corazón dolió, no comprendo que hacer, quizá ambos tienen razón y las cosas en mi cabeza están podridas, pensé en esos pocos instantes en disculparme con ambos, justo en ese momento sempai se levantó muy molesto golpeo la mesa con ambas manos expresando:

— ¡Maldición!

Tomó mi camisa con su mano a la altura del cuello arrugándola, cerré los ojos esperando que me golpeara como la vez pasada, pero en vez de eso sus dulces labios se posaron en los míos. Con firmeza los movió, hasta que un grito de mamá nos interrumpió:

— ¡Largo de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!

Lo tomé de la mano y salimos prácticamente corriendo hasta afuera. Una vez ahí caminé por delante, no sé qué decirle, me confunde la situación. Tomamos el tren hasta la universidad, todo el camino no quise hablar, mamá me hirió demasiado, puesto que me corrió de casa siendo mi única familia. Al llegar a uno de los pasillos que separan nuestras habitaciones caminé en dirección a la mía hasta que escuche:

— Morinaga espera…

— Ya lo sé, lo hiciste para defenderme, no malinterpreto tus acciones, tu no quieres estar con una persona desagradable como soy yo, al menos no de la forma como imagino estar tu lado.

— Cállate no puedes estar diciendo esas cosas aquí en el pasillo, mejor vamos a tu habitación para hablar.

— No tiene caso sempai, mejor ya vete, ni mi propia madre me quiere a su lado, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti? Necesito estar a solas.

Caminó hasta mí, sujetó mi mano y me arrastro hasta su cuarto, en mi interior surgió una esperanza, un anhelo escondido. Tembló cuando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, puesto que no le atinaba al picaporte, entonces comprendí todo y le dije liberándome de su agarre:

— No tienes que hacer cosas desagradables por lástima, ni forzarte para compensarme por lo que ella me dijo, creo que tiene razón.

Entre tanto abrió la puerta y me empujo hasta adentro…

.

PDV SOUICHI

El mundo como lo conocían las generaciones pasadas finalizó. Una guerra nuclear contaminó más de la mitad del mundo. La antigua nación EUA (Estados Unidos de América) en su hambre de poder comenzó una guerra contra otras naciones que se aliaron con ella y contra ella. Utilizando su poder económico y capacidad armamentista se hizo de demasiados soldados invadiendo primeramente Korea del norte, hizo un llamado a lo que le decían latinoamerica para darles la nacionalidad estadounidense a cambio de aliarse. Muchas personas se embarcaron y tomaron vuelos gratuitos para ser reclutados, pero lo que no contaban es que la antigua potencía que durante la guerra fría se nombraba la URSS volvió a unirse, a esta nueva alianza se consolidaron otros países como China y Japón de modo que las primeras cruentas batallas se suscitaron en distintos territorios con bombarderos primero, luego con soldados y finalmente la aniquilación casi total de la raza humana. El nuevo mundo formado no por los más aptos, sino de personas de distintas nacionalidades que lograron comprar su salida, ya sea por influencia o poder económico.

Nací y crecí en la periferia de la ciudad, mis padres, que de muy pequeños lograron llegar como refugiados antes de la gran catástrofe nuclear, me educaron en ciencias y artes, me enseñaron a pensar y a reflexionar, de la misma forma que lo hizo mi abuela con mamá, la cual fue profesora en la universidad de Tokio. Los conocimientos de mi abuela fueron muy bastos, todos del mundo que se extinguió en la gran guerra. Ella junto con mi abuelo un militar, se dedicaron a instruir a mis padres y su generación, algunos los acusaron por sus enseñanzas revolucionarias contra el sistema. Mis padres y algunos de sus amigos cuando crecieron formaron un reducido grupo de resistencia, pedían derechos para todos los trabajadores de la periferia, ya que trabajaban tanto hombres, mujeres y adolescentes en las manufacturas, construcción de los grandes edificios de la ciudad y el trabajo en el campo; todos estos empleos en condiciones infrahumanas, además se les asignaba un sueldo insuficiente, con el que apenas podían sostener a sus familias. Así fue como mis padres los más revoltosos, se conocieron y enamorados formaron una familia, dejando de lado sus sueños de lucha puesto que mamá se embarazó de mí; ambos trabajaron hasta el cansancio para darnos un poco de calidad de vida. Los miré tantas veces irse muy temprano y volver hasta tarde, sus sueños se convirtieron en que por medio de nuestra inteligencia llegáramos a estudiar en las escuelas de la capital, investigaron sobre las admisiones y sus formatos para consiguiéramos entrar como estudiantes a la preparatoria. Afortunadamente el gobierno tenía un sistema además de elitista de competitividad, si uno podía ser útil para la dictadura entonces se le paga todo en sus estudios, no obstante muy pocos les interesa sobresalir como estudiantes o no tienen la suficiente inteligencia para lograrlo. De igual forma las escuelas de la periferia no se comparan en nivel con las de la capital, desde la formación más básica los conocimientos son radicalmente más complejos. Mis padres se esforzaron con nosotros todos los días, nos hicieron estudiar todo el tiempo, tuvimos que resolver guías de estudio extensas y preguntar nuestras dudas; como yo soy el mayor y luego me sigue mi hermano Tomoe, mi deber fue ser su profesor, al igual que él de nuestra hermanita Kanako. Desde muy pequeños aprendimos a estudiar, hasta que cuando tuve la edad fui admitido en la preparatoria de la capital, con la calificación más sobresaliente. Me mudé a los dormitorios de la escuela y recibí una beca que cubrió mis gastos más necesarios, supe lo que es vivir como un rey, la comida es superior, las instalaciones y hasta mi habitación es mucho más grande que la pequeña casa donde habitábamos los cinco. Comprendí que debo esforzarme para recibir un buen empleo al término de mis estudios universitarios, de modo que me fuera posible traer a mi familia a la capital y darles una buena vida a todos.

Una vez entre a las clases me percaté que los estudios sobre la historia mundial están cortados y explicado por el estado, los antiguos libros que leí de filosofía e historia con mis padres en algunas partes son totalmente distintos, omiten cosas y en otras cuentan otras que realmente no pasaron, aleccionan a los estudiantes para crecer amando su esclavitud, sin reflexionar, sin amar la vida, sin tener sueños reales los llevan a donde pueden resultar útiles, los que no cumplen con los requisitos son reclamados por el sistema para ir a la periferia a trabajar. Los horarios laborales son absorbentes, dejan sin esperanza los corazones, impiden el esparcimiento real, muchas de las personas prefieren evadir su propia realidad mirando la televisión con programas llenos de comerciales donde muestran que la dictadura trabaja para todos, que cada uno tiene su lugar. Las noticias dicen lo que quieren que sepamos, son ocupadas como el más grande distractor de las crisis que originan con su sed de poder y de dinero el dictador Grimm y su gente. Cada que tapan una situación utilizan catástrofes naturales, problemas de la farándula e incluso programas absurdos donde refuerzan la creencia en el sistema por medios cómicos. Se han inventado todo un mundo de personas que les llaman artistas corrompiendo esa palabra puesto que son personas dedicadas a representar historias sosas en la televisión, que pretenden una identificación con el público al que son dirigidas, con tal de demostrarles que si son buenos tarde o temprano recibirán lo que desean, con sueños falsos consumistas de los productos que ellos mismos desean lanzar a los mercados. Lo más increíble es que nadie se percata de esta situación, admiran a todos aquellos que salen en la tele e incluso se aprenden sus vidas, siendo que son creados por el sistema para mantenerlos como corderos creyendo en el gobierno y formando parte de él.

Tengo fe en que un día la sociedad despertará para revelarse y exigir una administración justa de los bienes de los que somos merecedores todos y no únicamente los dueños de los medios de producción, mientras tanto queda en mí intentar hacer consciente a los que me rodean sobre el poder que tenemos en las manos para terminar con esta dictadura dejando simplemente de consumir algunas cosas o incluso con apagar las televisiones.

Avanzaron mis estudios en la preparatoria y a pesar de ser el mejor, mis compañeros no congenian conmigo puesto que ellos creen fielmente en el régimen, por lo que me aburren sus pláticas vacías, de la misma forma me toman por loco cuando les intento hacer llegar mis ideas de libertad, nadie conoce el verdadero arte, se quedó destruido en las ruinas de lo que fue el mundo anterior y como no es una cosa rentable en este tiempo, al igual que algunas ciencias como la filosofía, sociología, entre muchas otras, se dejan de lado para instruirnos en las cosas que son económicamente redituables.

Pasando algún tiempo, finamente me rendí con los demás y me esforcé en continuar siendo el mejor de todos para cumplir el sueño de ayudar a mi familia. Mi pequeño hermano me mandó una carta para informarme que fue aceptado ese verano a entrar a la preparatoria de la capital, mientras yo me encuentro ya en la universidad cumpliendo con las expectativas de todos. La situación en la capital no es del todo perfecta, existen muchas personas que intentan salir del sistema o como yo con ideas radicales que son expulsados de los puestos en los que se encuentran para mandarlos a la periferia, otros que por no marcharse a trabajar fuera de la capital, o por intentar vivir de una forma más ventajosa se convierten en criminales robando a otros, perseguidos por la ley, ocultos entre las zonas pobres de la capital, puesto que hasta dentro de la ciudad Akro existen distintos niveles de vida.

Un mes antes de que mi hermanito entrara a la preparatoria recibí una llamada a mi celular, me preocupé bastante puesto que nunca recibí alguna que no fuera de los profesores, esta tenía un numero extraño que venía de fuera de la capital con una noticia que cambió totalmente mi mundo:

— Hermano, tienes que venir pronto, es mamá, papá y Kanako. — Escuché su voz cortada entre gimoteos que me asustaron.

— ¿Qué dices Tomoe? ¿Qué paso explícame?

— Ven con la tía Matsuda no puedo decirlo en el teléfono.

Esa tarde salí sin pensarlo dos veces, para llegar en la mañana a la casa de la tía y escuchar la historia más desgarradora que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos:

Mis padres organizaron reuniones para formar un sindicato de trabajadores y la compañía aceptó reunirse con los líderes al día siguiente de que comenzaron la huelga, No obstante por la mañana llegaron encapuchados a balear las casas de los líderes del movimiento, Kanako y papá fuera de la casa los acribillaron sin piedad. A través de los muros de láminas delgadas que eran las paredes de la casa, entraron las balas hiriendo la pierna de mi hermano Tomoe, luego mamá lo escondió en el pequeño almacén de las cosas prohibidas que consistía en un agujero en el piso, tapando la entrada, cubriendo también con su propio cuerpo sangrante que goteó hasta donde Tomoe cayó inconsciente. Al cabo de algunas horas cuando mi hermano recobró la consciencia, salió del agujero con dificultad, su pierna destrozada a la altura de la rodilla. No le fue posible ver los cuerpos de la familia, sino únicamente las marcas de sangre que permanecieron en el piso donde nuestra madre, padre y hermana yacieron, junto con la pintura blanca de las marcas de los cadáveres. Con todo el dolor en su pierna traspasó la cinta amarilla de la policía y tocó a la casa de enfrente, en la cual amigos de la familia le dieron asilo contándole a Tomoe lo sucedido con los demás líderes de la huelga. Finalmente lo trasladaron rápidamente con la tía Matsuda para esconderlo de aquellos que lo dieron por muerto; durante toda una semana Tomoe convaleció luego de que le amputaran la pierna por la severa infección que se extendía desde la rodilla. Mi pequeño hermano con tanto futuro por delante lisiado de por vida, ahora Grimm me la debe, le quitaré todo cuanto tiene hasta hacerle pagar por lo que hizo con mi querida familia.

No pude quedarme con mi hermano y la tía, ya que me llamaron para avisarme del desafortunado incidente con ladrones asesinos que balearon esa zona del lugar donde vivían, al llegar a la estación de policía me entregaron las cenizas de mi familia, las deposité en un mausoleo que compré y juré venganza con mi propia sangre sobre sus cenizas. La inteligencia y conocimientos que la misma universidad me brinda los utilizaré en mi favor. Un tiempo después experimenté mucho para construir un traje resistente a impactos, que me de un blindaje contra distintos tipos de ataques de armas de fuego y de calor; además de algún mecanismo que me permita volar para escapar con facilidad sin que nadie pueda atraparme. Pero lo más difícil es hacer que el traje me dé súper fuerza, para acabar con cualquiera que se inmiscuya con mis planes. Durante años trabajé arduamente hasta que el último año de la universidad conseguí terminar mi traje y lo probé robando el banco central con gran facilidad, nadie se imagina que soy el tipo que robó el banco, ni siquiera mi nuevo asistente.

El decano de la universidad sabe que yo no desee tener ningún pupilo, ni mucho menos un tonto asistente que me arruine mis planes para derrocar la dictadura, por lo cual me rehusé a aceptar a cualquiera que no tuviera la misma calificación que yo mismo conseguí al entrar a la universidad, cosa que desafortunadamente ocurrió con un joven de sonrisa idiota. Cuando me lo comunicaron no lo creí, revisé dos veces el examen de admisión buscando cualquier falla que me disculpara de aceptarlo como su tutor, no obstante su examen impecable al igual que sus notas de la preparatoria, además que tiene facilidad en los mismos campos en los que yo me desempeño, de modo que esa mañana fui con los demás a recibir a mi nuevo pupilo, el cual me miró como jamás nadie lo ha hecho nunca, de una forma intensa como si pudiera ver el interior de mi cabeza.

En el laboratorio pensé desanimarlo, procuré hacerlo sufrir todo el día forzándolo a que se marchara o pidiera un cambio de mentor, cosa que no resultó como yo planee, puesto que en verdad es un estudiante dedicado e inteligente, un digno pupilo para mis enseñanzas. Por primera vez ese mismo día comí acompañado de alguien en la cafetería de la universidad, dentro de mí experimente una cierta alegría de la compatibilidad con este sujeto tan fascinante.

Lo más asombroso de todo es que nuestras familias pertenecieron a la destruida nación Japón, la única cosa que realmente me molestó es que él es una más de esas personas que cree ciegamente en el sistema represor, por lo cual le dije:

— Comprendo… tú has estudiado la historia que nos cuentan, sin embargo si serás mi asistente quiero que te formes un juicio propio, que investigues fuentes diferentes a las que nos han contado en la escuela y mantengas la mente abierta ante los distintos puntos de vista. Desde ese momento le fui entregando algunos de los libros que rescaté de mi antigua casa.

Pasados unos días asalté otro de los bancos principales, sin embargo no resultó tan simple como los anteriores, en esta ocasión reforzaron la seguridad, no únicamente con la policía, sino dentro del banco esperaron con armas de alto poder militares. Los policías al verme escaparon, ninguno pretendió arriesgar su vidas por dinero ajeno, pero los militares se encontraron dispuestos a acabar conmigo; afortunadamente sus armas de alto poder no pueden con la tecnología que yo poseo, tomé un par de sus propias armas y los lastimé. Con esa sed de venganza contra todos ellos, me vi tentado a matarlos, pero me detuvo la promesa a Tomoe de no sacrificar vidas inocentes, él está al tanto de mis planes y no quiso que yo me convierta en un asesino, al menos eso es lo que dijo. Retiré el efectivo y joyas de la bóveda guardando todo en un par de maletas que cargo conmigo. Saliendo del lugar, los noticieros permanecieron pendientes de mi escape por lo que les arrojé unos papeles con un mensaje dirigido a Grimm:

"Seguiré hasta quitarte todo Grimm, luego vendré por ti"

Todos los días reflexioné sobre mis acciones, en la cuales poco a poco he estado desestabilizando la economía de Akro, aunque parece un trabajo infinito ahora que luego de este robo han cerrado todos los bancos de forma indefinida hasta que puedan detenerme. Todo funciona normalmente puesto que los cajeros automáticos son usados para repartir el efectivo a las clases media y baja, no podría robar cada uno de ellos, además de que perjudicaría a las clases trabajadoras como los universitarios a los que yo pertenezco. Grimm me está forzando a avanzar mi plan y secuestrar a los líderes de la dictadura, un grupo de veinte personas que controlan todos los aspectos de la ciudad.

Ese fin de semana que planee investigar a cada uno de los líderes, me sentí muy tenso, me preocupa no conseguir nada con mis acciones y ser atrapado; todo será en vano si no consigo derrocar los organismos que fundamentan la dictadura de Grimm.

— ¿Disculpe sempai, sería posible que me acompañara a beber unas cervezas por la noche? Me agradaría mucho poder convivir un rato con usted fuera del laboratorio.

— Vamos, me hará bien beber algo de alcohol y alejarme de mis pensamientos.

En el bar, alcoholizarme me relajó bastante, no paro de hablar. Decirle todo a mi kohai me quita el estrés, le platiqué de mi familia como si estuvieran vivos, él me es tan agradable, me encantan sus expresiones de alegría, las de tristeza y empatía por mis sentimientos. Me hace sentir tan especial, saca lo mejor de mí, la risa, los sueños sobre el futuro; pero también consigo ver en él una cierta soledad como la mía, llena de huecos que de alguna manera parecen desaparecer a su lado, es un buen amigo.

Demasiado ebrio para caminar solo cantamos una tonada extraña que él repite alegremente mientras nos sostenemos uno del otro para volver a nuestros respectivos dormitorios. Él no parece estar tan alcoholizado puesto que me sostiene cada que mis pies flaquean. La amargura de la pérdida de mi querida familia unos años atrás anhelé contársela a él, razón para ordenar mis pensamientos cuando chocamos en la puerta de mi apartamento. Sus brazos fuertes me rodearon causando extrañas emociones que brotaron en todo mi cuerpo con sensaciones nuevas, se separó de mi hombro y me miró tan profundamente, que mi latido aumentó a prisa, casi sentí que exprimíó mis reflexiones más profundas hasta que se me volvió indispensable decirlas o me consumirán:

— Morinaga algo que no le he dicho a nadie es ...

No pude decirle nada, las lágrimas rodaron y los sollozos me atraparon en un dolor que no había salido de mí por la indignación, por la venganza que juré, la cual se disolvió seductoramente entre aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que curaron mi alma. En un instante mis ojos se cerraron mientras las emociones fluyeron de mi boca a la suya, no comprendí lo que sucedió, pero el manar de mi cuerpo se acopló perfectamente al de este tipo tan intenso que se lleva mi pena. La lengua de mi asistente entró en mi boca, saboreando sus besos dulces que me prendieron descontroladamente, ardí en emociones fuertes que toda vida he intentado ignorar, hasta que tal placer se detuvo cuando abrí los ojos y miré los suyos. El enojo se apoderó de mí, ¿Cómo le permito a un hombre hacerme sentir tantas cosas prohibidas? No tengo ningún derecho a disfrutar algo si las personas que amo aún no han recibido la venganza que les prometí, por lo cual lo abofetee con toda mi fuerza tirándolo hasta el suelo. Los ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda decepción:

— Lo siento mucho sempai. — Dijo mi kohai profundamente apenado.

— ¡Cómo te atreves sucio homosexual! ¡Largo de aquí antes de que te mate!

Mi respuesta enojada lo corrió sin chistar, no miró en la distancia solo caminó recto hasta su habitación por el amplio pasillo de los dormitorios. Mientras tanto yo entré aprisa a mi cuarto lleno de confusión y con una erección en mis pantalones causada por los besos fogosos de una persona de mí mismo género. Siempre me enseñaron, incluso en mi familia que encontraría el amor con una linda mujer que me haría sentir lo que mamá a papá. Recordé al entrar las descripciones de la relación entre mis padres, mamá solía decir que su primer beso fue algo mágico lleno de emoción, el mío también lo fue, incluso tan intenso que todavía puedo sentir sus labios en los míos. Subí mi mano para ponerla en mi boca, cerré mis ojos y recordé lo que sentí en mi primer beso, ¿de verdad me gustó? Un suspiro me expresó la respuesta que en realidad no pretendí obtener.

Ese fin de semana mi teléfono parece hablarme y suplicarme para que marque a mí kohai, no intenté admitirlo pero me muero por hablar con él; supongo que debe ser para que se disculpe por su conducta inapropiada. El sábado pasó lento, no me concentré en lo que requiero, lo cual es obtener información sobre los líderes que ayudan a Grimm. Leí una y otra vez libros de la biblioteca para saber las cosas que hacen pero nada de importancia.

Tomé mi traje y partí volando hasta una de las direcciones que muestran en donde laboran los veinte líderes, desgraciadamente el jet pack es muy ruidoso, por lo cual me detectaron enseguida al abrir una ventana. Las armas de alto poder me dispararon, ya que militares custodiaban los alrededores, los certeros tiros descompusieron uno de los motores cosa que me hizo escapar de inmediato. Ahora me es indispensable reparar el jet pack, lo que me tomó el domingo completo, aunque con todo el dinero que había robado no fue necesario pedirlo a la universidad, fui a donde venden ese tipo de piezas y compré más que suficientes, incluso hay algunas otras de mejor calidad que las que me proporcionan en la escuela.

La mañana del lunes continué molesto con mi kohai ¿Cómo se llama ese imbécil? En realidad no importa, sólo que aparezca para regañarlo. Así pasaron los minutos y las horas, cada segundo que transcurrió me enojé más; entonces recordé que a los tutores nos dan el horario de clases de los pupilos. Corrí a revisar mis papeles y finalmente encontré su horario, no pude esperar a que terminara su clase, lo ahorcaré con mis propias manos en cuanto lo vea, así que me paré fuera de su salón hasta que lo observé cabizbajo y triste. Levantó la cara chocando su mirada con la mía:

— Se… sempai. — Dijo nervioso.

— Kohai vamos al laboratorio. — Respondí en tono de mando.

— Pe… pe… pero.

— Cállate y ven.

Casi sentí que lo arrastraba tras de mí, quizás ya no quiere seguir siendo mi asistente. Cuando cerré la puerta del laboratorio tuve ganas de regañarlo, razón para expresar:

— Mejor ponte a trabajar, estamos muy atrasados porque no llegaste en la mañana.

— Sempai yo… lo siento mucho.

— No quiero que lo menciones, es un error.

— Como diga sempai, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Ahora creo que este tipo me ha vuelto raro, aunque intento alejarme cada que trabajamos no es posible, pues cuando estoy tan cerca puedo oler su cuerpo ¿Realmente yo me pongo a oler a mi asistente? Me estoy volviendo loco, nunca experimenté algo tan raro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante que quise alargar a causa de que recordé la suavidad de sus labios y me hacen sentir tan feliz ¿feliz yo con este tipo? ¡De ninguna manera! Rompí inmediatamente nuestro contacto visual y fui echarme agua a la cara para reaccionar, no debo seguir teniendo estos pensamientos tan ilógicos.

Me centré en la bitácora, escribí las cosas que resolvimos ese día, hasta que fui interrumpido por su tono lastimero:

— Sempai, me gustaría disculparme con usted invitándolo a cenar a casa de mi madre, ¿sería posible que nos acompañe?

— ¿Con tu madre y tú?

— Si, es que ella está algo sola y me pide que vaya a verla. Necesito compensarlo por lo del otro día, prepararé lo que usted quiera.

—No quiero, tengo cosas que hacer, siempre estoy ocupado.

Por supuesto que no asistiría, seguramente algo planeaba, llevarme con su madre es la cosa más absurda que se le pudo ocurrir.

— Por favor me haría tan feliz que me acompañara, siento que estoy en deuda con usted.

— ¡Maldición! Ya guarda silencio lastimero kohai, no me dejas concentrarme en los reportes del día.

— ¿No te sabes mi nombre verdad?

¿Su nombre? Por más que lo intento, no he podido recordar su nombre, nunca antes tuve la necesidad de memorizar nombres de nadie, puesto que no son gente importante para mí. Salirme por la tangente es la mejor opción aquí:

— Claro que sí, pero tú quedaste en que nos diríamos por esos honoríficos japoneses.

— ¿Cómo me llamó? Yo si se tu nombre Souichi Tatsumi.

Descubrió mi engaño, distraerlo es lo único que me queda, no tengo justificación para no recordar el nombre de mi tonto asistente que si se sabe el mío, es una grosería, por lo cual respondí:

— ¿A qué hora te veo para ir a tu casa el domingo?

— Pasaré por ti temprano, a las nueve para ir a comprar las cosas para la comida. A propósito me llamo Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Acuérdate de mí, quizá soy una persona muy insignificante para ti, pero yo te admiro, me da tanto gusto ser tu pupilo.

— Ya no te pongas así pareces una niña, déjame terminar mi reporte.

Las palabras lastimeras de Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Repetí una vez más para mí mismo " _Tetsuhiro Morinaga"_ , me incomodaron un poco. Lo anoté para no olvidarlo y no volver a ser chantajeado por no saberlo; por lo que pasé hasta la última página de la bitácora y lo escribí en japonés para evitar ser descubierto, a pesar de conocer algo de la cultura japonesa no creo que sepa escribir en japonés; aunque sonrió un poco y se marchó.

La mañana del domingo me sentí nervioso, conocer a la madre del tipo encimoso, seguramente igual de encimosa, me llenará de preguntas sobre su desempeño y lo que hacemos en el laboratorio. Me puse ropa formal, un traje del armario, pero luego pensé que es una tontería no ir como normalmente voy a todas partes, sólo es ver a su madre, por lo que corrí a cambiarme estando listo a tiempo para irnos juntos.

La madre del tipo es una total maleducada, al instante en que me vio, me miró de mala forma, no respondió a mi saludo y no hizo ninguna pregunta cosa que me alegró. Morinaga me dijo su apellido una vez más mientras pasamos al departamento, luego nos dejó a solas en la sala sin que ella soportara estar conmigo ni un instante. Me quedé viendo al vacío reflexionando sobre mis planes de secuestrar a los líderes, el cual no he podido concretar por culpa de ese idiota que me distrae. Él llegó a la sala y prendió la televisión, estuve a punto de decirle que prefería el silencio a escuchar las tonterías que sacan ahí, hasta que un corte informativo me dio la clave para llevar a cabo mi plan: informaban los actos oficiales en los que participan los líderes, los días en los que permanecen el edificio y los que salen. Después de todo entendí que la televisión puede ser una herramienta útil para mi plan.

La comida de mi asistente es increíblemente buena, le quita el mal sabor a la mirada acusadora de su amargada madre. Comer todo esto vale la pena a pesar de estar aquí, incluso con su intento de plática, hasta que escuche de labios de su madre ¡qué soy su amante! Por lo cual aclaré:

— ¡Qué! ¡Señora su hijo y yo no somos amantes!

Luego de eso comenzó a ofenderlo delante de mí, siente vergüenza de su propio hijo, un hombre tan amable, bien educado, inteligente y además tan agradable. No creí que su propia madre lo desprecie de una manera tan tajante, además delante de mí. Las súplicas de mi kohai continuaron para que ella no lo continúe exponiendo, por lo que me consideré en la necesidad de intervenir:

— ¡Basta señora! Usted es su madre, las mamás están para apoyar a sus hijos, no comprendo cómo alguien puede tratar a un hombre tan listo y bien educado, como lo es su hijo, de una forma tan detestable. Además ya se lo dije, él y yo somos compañeros en la universidad, es mi pupilo y sólo eso.

Mis palabras aparentemente creo que lo hieren, en conjunción con las de su madre, un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, se levantó para marcharse y ella lo detuvo diciendo:

— ¿Escapas cuando escuchas la verdad Tetsuhiro?

Su madre me dirigió la mirada y me dijo a mí:

— Ya lo veo, no tiene el más mínimo interés en mi hijo, ni su nombre se sabe a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos. Comprendo Tatsumi, él debe corregirse, póngale claro su posición para que vea que esos pensamientos homosexuales son algo malo para la sociedad en crecimiento, debemos aceptar lo que el líder Grimm nos ha enseñado, que todo es con el fin de hacer crecer la nación. En cuanto a ti, más te vale que vengas a citas al psicólogo para que te quiten esos pensamientos podridos y desagradables, yo te voy a llevar hasta que te curen.

Esta mujer no sólo es una amargada e intolerante, también rechaza a su propio hijo a razón de las estupideces que le ha enseñado la educación de esta dictadura. Me forzó con su actitud y palabras a mostrarle su error y la única forma que vi es ayudar a Tetsuhiro. Me levanté también golpeando la mesa y grité:

— ¡Maldición!

Tomé su camisa para que no escape y lo besé sintiendo su pena en mis labios. No pensé detenerme pues es tan rico juntar nuestras bocas, hasta que un grito nos sacó del idilio:

— ¡Largo de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!

Sujetó mi mano y salimos del lugar, estando afuera me libero para caminar por delante de mí, no quería dirigirme la mirada, creo que sólo quería llorar. No dijo ninguna palabra todo el camino hasta los dormitorios, una vez ahí se dio la vuelta sin despedirse rumbo a su cuarto, entonces hablé:

— Morinaga espera…

Sin voltear respondió:

— Ya lo sé, lo hiciste para defenderme, no malinterpreto tus acciones, tu no quieres estar con una persona desagradable como soy yo, al menos no de la forma como imagino estar tu lado.

Es un completo imbécil diciendo esas cosas en el pasillo que tal si alguien nos escucha, por lo cual lo exhorté para hablar en privado:

— Cállate no puedes estar diciendo esas cosas aquí en el pasillo, mejor vamos a tu habitación para hablar.

— No tiene caso sempai, mejor ya vete, ni mi propia madre me quiere a su lado, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti? Necesito estar a solas.

¿Qué puede esperar de mí? Yo soy mucho mejor que su tonta madre, a mí no me parece desagradable, ni me da vergüenza estar a su lado. Antes de que partiera me aferré su muñeca jalando hasta llevarlo a mi cuarto. Mientras caminamos escuché:

— No tienes que hacer cosas desagradables por lástima, ni forzarte para compensarme por lo que ella me dijo, creo que tiene razón.

La bruja maldita de su madre no puede tener razón, ni me estoy forzando a hacer nada, pero no podía decírselo, mis pensamientos no iban más allá de mi cabeza.

Cuando lo empujé adentro cerré la puerta, inmediatamente las ideas que quería decirle, todas se me olvidaron; sólo pude ver sus ojos con algunas lágrimas, que me observaron fijamente, además de un gran sonrojo:

— No lo malinterpretes, te traje para hablar. — Expresé perturbado.

— Te escucho Souichi.

— Bueno es que no le hagas caso a tu madre, está aleccionada a creer todo lo que le dicen. Tú no eres una vergüenza, yo creo que eres bastante bueno en todo.

Lo dije pensando en su boca, quería volver a sentir aquellos labios en los míos, pero no lo diré. Estos pensamientos están tan mal, sólo quiero tirarme encima de él en la cama y besarlo hasta cansarme.

— ¿Puedo devolverte el beso de hace rato?

En mi cabeza la confusión no se hizo esperar, decirle que sí es todo lo que ansío, no obstante de mis labios salió lo opuesto:

— No.

— ¿Entonces me puedo ir a mi habitación?

— No.

¿Marcharse? No quiero que se vaya sin volver a besarme.

— ¡Que rayos esperas! No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar, simplemente no puedo decirlo.

Interpretó mis palabras y de inmediato me replegó contra la puerta con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, tan apasionadamente que no creí poder controlarme para separarlo ¿Separarlo? No quiero sepárame de él, me encanta lo que hace con su lengua en mi boca. Besar este hombre se siente como flotar, de hecho mis pies no tocan el suelo puesto que me carga con sus brazos, lo abracé contra mí como intentando unirnos en uno solo, puesto que algo dentro de mí pedía a gritos unirnos. La excitación se apoderó de mi cuerpo y deseé que este hombre haga algo más que besarme, quiero que él se apodere de mi cuerpo.

Me bajó lentamente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

— Debo irme o voy a hacer algo que no se si tú quieras. —Dijo dando un pequeño beso.

— Bueno yo… es que…

— Tú me gustas mucho Souichi, no tienes que decir nada, ni hacer nada. ¿Por el momento podemos ser amigos que se besan? No estoy listo para otra cosa ¿Tú quieres?

Las preguntas tan directas me impedían decirle que sí a todo lo que preguntó, por lo que volví a decirle que no:

— No.

— ¿No quieres más besos? Creí que te gustaron como a mí.

— Deja de preguntar esas cosas, ¿no puedes hacerlo si quieres y ya?

— Es que no se si te estoy obligando o quieres hacerlo.

— ¡Maldito idiota! Nadie podría obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

— Esto es bastante confuso, creo que lo tomaré como que yo también te gusto y mañana cuando estemos a solas en el laboratorio te besaré tanto que te podrás igual que ahora. — Señaló a mis pantalones que tenían una elevación muy notoria.

— ¡Largo de aquí!

Se marchó riendo por el pasillo, su risa es tan agradable que olvidé lo que me molestó. Un poco más tarde me recosté aunque no puedo dormir pensando una y otra vez en la deliciosa boca, la elevación en mis pantalones crece conforme lo imagino, por lo que me di alivio para poder descansar un rato.

Mi corazón no soportará tantas emociones fuertes, ya que desde aquella noche nos la vivimos en medio de besos y caricias sobre la ropa, siento ansiedad y desesperación, quiero más, incluso me puse a investigar sobre el sexo entre hombres, me muero de ganas por sentirlo, creo que él también. No encontré nada de eso, todo material es algo prohibido, aunque seguramente uno de los dos deberá exponerse a penetración anal ¿Dolerá?

Los subsecuentes días no tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Morinaga Tetsuhiro, hasta su maldito nombre me hace sentir cosquillas por todas partes, lo observo cuando no me ve puesto que cada día lo encuentro más y más sexy, sus pectorales crecen, su abdomen marcado que he podido sentir bajo su ropa y los hombros tan duros que posee. Adoro tocarlo, pero no he podido responder a todas las veces que me ha dicho que le gusto, incluso la vez que dijo te quiero. Tengo miedo de decirlo, no comprendo la razón.

La llamada de mi hermano para preguntarme por mi estado me devolvió los pies al suelo, no estoy para juegos con mi kohai debo centrarme y derrocar al gobierno que nos oprime. Ahora también lo hago por nuestros derechos a ser libres y besarnos en la calle o tomar su mano, hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor donde reconozcan una relación como la nuestra.

Apresuré mis planes, puesto que me enteré que habría una reunión extraordinaria en un par de días para tratar el tema de los bancos cerrados, todos los líderes estarán juntos a una hora. Aunque cerrarán algunas calles aledañas para su seguridad, evidentemente habría un grupo de militares armados para detenerme, pero es mi oportunidad de obligar a Grimm a renunciar, si amenazo a sus amigos.

Ese último día no había recibido ni un beso de Tetsuhiro, me sentí algo molesto, pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió ese día, una hermosa mujer entró al laboratorio:

— Tetsuhiro vamos debemos irnos. — Dijo la maldita zorra con falda corta.

— No es lo que crees Souichi, ella me está ofreciendo un empleo. — Dijo mientras salía apresuradamente con ella.

Las pinzas de punta que traía en la mano las lancé hasta la puerta. Creo que lo mataré mañana ¿Cómo se atreve a irse con alguien más? Además es una mujer y supuse que es …

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada Gabriela Ibarra es genial tu dibujo, me encantaron las pompas de Morinaga en ropa de licra y un Souichi vengador fue mejor de lo que los imaginé. También por ser mi beta muchas gracias.**

 **La corrección al texto espero que quedara bien.**

 **Aguardo por sus comentarios y que además no les resultara aburrida. Saludos Laura Paty**


	2. ¿Traidor? ¿Opresor vs Terrorista?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Traidor? ¿Opresor vs Terrorista?**

PDV (Punto de Vista) TETSUHIRO

Los latidos nerviosos de mi amargo corazón parecieron alocarse desmedidamente. Nunca imaginé que sempai me metiera a su habitación por su propia cuenta, además de tenerlo tan próximo a mí, con esos hermosos ojos miel mirando mi rostro tan insistentemente. El silencio de la habitación se rompió de pronto:

— No lo malinterpretes, te traje para hablar. — Dijo sempai aclarando las cosas.

A estas alturas no tengo idea que creer, todo esto se ha convertido en una total confusión desde que mis poderes llegaron a mi cuerpo, luego la universidad y encontrar a un hombre que me ha gustado como ningún otro, tan inteligente y de buen corazón como para apoyarme en un momento tan horrible como es el rechazo tan tajante de mi progenitora. Supuse en aquellos momentos que todo lo que he creído han sido cosas absurdas y tontas, sin embargo él demostró a pesar de todo que no es mi imaginación el sentir afecto por alguien de tu propio género, ya que estoy seguro que existen algunos sentimientos que no nos hemos dicho pero que guardamos en lo profundo de nuestro corazón, resguardándolo en la amistad que tan hermosamente ha florecido. Todo eso le restó valor a lo que me han enseñado tan fervientemente en la educación de mi amada ciudad Akro. Respondí esperanzado:

— Te escucho Souichi.

Sus labios titubeantes buscaron hallar las palabras correctas para confesar quizá algo increíble y a los pocos instantes reveló dificultosamente:

— Bueno es que no le hagas caso a tu madre, está aleccionada a creer todo lo que le dicen. Tú no eres una vergüenza, yo creo que eres bastante bueno en todo.

Mientras habló, sus ojos no dejaron de mirar mis labios, incluso pude advertir que pasó discretamente su lengua mojándolos, incitando sin querer o a propósito mis sentidos. Tragó un poco de saliva dando a notar su nerviosismo. Por mi parte supe que si algo nos hará avanzar en esto que quiero sea una relación real debo ser audaz y preguntar lo que él no se atreve:

— ¿Puedo devolverte el beso de hace rato?

El profundo sonrojo creció en su rostro que ya de por si lucía un ligero rosado en las mejillas desde que ingresamos a la privacidad de su dormitorio; entonces abrió la boca para responder:

— No. — Dijo Intrigando aún más los confundidos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Supongo que debo darle espacio para reflexionar sobre nosotros, de igual forma necesito pensar sobre mi madre y sus duras palabras, razón para responder:

— ¿Entonces puedo ir a mi habitación?

— No. — Expresó inmediatamente sin pensarlo ni un poco.

Ahora si me desorientó completamente, supuse que preguntar el ¿por qué? Me traería las respuestas, sin embargo interrumpió expeditamente mis reflexiones.

— ¡Que rayos esperas! No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar, simplemente no puedo decirlo.

Una respuesta mucho más clara de parte suya no me dejó tiempo para reflexionar nada, simplemente actué por instinto besando sus ardientes labios que respondieron en resonancia con los míos, imitaron los movimientos de mi lengua tocando la suya con suavidad y a la vez succionando un poco tan deliciosos labios. El calor de la pasión me condujo a abandonar mi cordura indiscutiblemente, dejé de ser yo y replegué a sempai contra la puerta sujetando su cuerpo que tembló lleno de pasión. Sus brazos me rodearon de igual forma, tan seductoramente que sentí su erección creciendo en sus pantalones frotarse contra mí. Sin darme cuenta estámos flotando puesto que mis pies se elevaron de suelo quien sabe en qué momento, por lo que descendí lentamente hasta que ambos tocamos el piso. Afortunadamente él cerró sus ojos con firmeza disfrutando nuestro apasionado beso, razón por la que no se percató de mi habilidad. Por primera vez quise imaginar su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, lo que sería poder introducirme en su interior y entregar mi cuerpo virgen. Estoy convencido de que él no me rechazaría, no obstante no estoy seguro que tener sexo a la ligera sea buena idea, quiero amarlo antes de entregarle todo, necesito estar seguro que las cosas que dicen respecto a que el amor no existe entre personas del mismo sexo es una completa falsedad y para ello requiero conocerlo un poco más… sólo un poco…

— Tú me gustas mucho Souichi, no tienes que decir nada, ni hacer nada. ¿Por el momento podemos ser amigos que se besan? No estoy listo para otra cosa ¿Tú quieres? — Pregunté ilusionado.

A lo cual respondió un simple "NO", tan adorable, completamente hecho un manojo de nervios que supe de inmediato que le cuesta creer igual que a mí la realidad de un afecto de este tipo.

— Es que no se si te estoy obligando o quieres hacerlo. — Expresé forzando una respuesta.

— ¡Maldito idiota! Nadie podría obligarme a hacer nada que yo no quiera.

— Esto es bastante confuso, creo que lo tomaré como que yo también te gusto y mañana cuando estemos a solas en el laboratorio te besaré tanto que te podrás igual que ahora.

Señalé sus pantalones con su pene presionando notoriamente, no digo que yo mismo no me encuentre tan excitado como él, sino que yo si lo acepto. Luego de ello me marché feliz por los pasillos de la universidad hasta mi dormitorio, no pude evitar cantar una dulce melodía que siempre me pareció melosa, ahora cobró sentido en los colores del amor ¿Amor? No sé bien si es amor, pero se siente tan lindo.

Lunes a primera hora partí sin dudar al laboratorio, la felicidad se esparce por todo mi cuerpo que recuerda y recordó anoche tantas veces ese largo beso en el que mi superior me correspondió temblando ante nuestra muestra de afecto. Abrí la puerta y al entrar al lugar cerré con seguro mirando sus ojos que se abrieron de la sorpresa.

— ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! No te atrevas a … mmmmmnnnn.

Lo besé sin dejar que me alejara con sus palabras, ya que sus labios respondieron al igual que sus manos que me sujetaron la espalda con fuerza.

Tantos y tantos besos nos dimos ese día que nuestro trabajo no avanzó nada hasta que partí a mis clases de la tarde, para luego pasar por él al laboratorio y disculparme por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo de investigación.

— Ya basta de estupideces, simplemente no lo menciones. — Refutó mis palabras sempai.

— Sempai ya veo que prefieres que no diga nada …

Me lancé a sus labios nuevamente sin permitirle salir de nuestro laboratorio, ambos nos entregamos a muchos besos que detuvimos cuando fue agotador y demasiado excitante para seguir haciéndolo.

Los días subsecuentes no dejé de pensar una y otra vez en sempai, procuro controlarme un poco para trabajar. Aunque él mismo me ha hecho insinuaciones que no puedo pasar por alto y volvemos a besarnos. Aquella tarde pegué mi anatomía sobre la suya e incluso lo subí a una de las mesas de trabajo, de inmediato me envolvió con sus piernas, yo tuve que separarnos para respirar y calmarme; ya que la excitación es tanta que la erección de mis pantalones dolió y gemí cuando apretó sus piernas juntándome hacia él. Una vez notó mi gemido me acarició bajo la ropa bajando desde los pectorales hasta casi tocar mis pantalones que ajustan rígidamente en esa zona. Un temor extraño me hizo sentir culpa, ¿podemos tener sexo? ¿De verdad es algo malo? Aunque desde nuestros besos en su dormitorio aquella vez, no he dejado de imaginar cómo será con él esas cosas, que suenan tan sucias si las imaginas con cualquier persona más no con…

— Mi querido Souichi. — Dije en voz alta sin pensar.

Se sonrojó totalmente pero no respondió, bajó sus ojos. Carraspee un poco y expresé:

— Creo que debemos seguir trabajando pues vamos atrasados en el proyecto.

Sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda se soltaron y sólo asintió nerviosamente. Sus lindos ojos miel respondieron calladamente mi endeble declaración de afecto. Porque yo ¡Lo quiero! Sí, ¡LO QUIERO TANTO! Sonreí como tonto durante el resto del día.

La siguiente mañana me encontré con Yamaguchi uno de mis amigos de la universidad, el cual es admirador del terrorista que roba bancos. He tratado de decirle que alguien que hace esas cosas malas no hará cambiar el mundo, sino las acciones buenas lo pueden lograr, ayudar a otros a encontrar su camino, salvar personas, ser útil para la sociedad. Me mostró como otras veces un par de recortes en donde lleva un análisis de sus suposiciones sobre las acciones del terrorista, las cuales son siempre acertadas, anteriormente no creí que las suposiciones serían atinadas, por ello nunca pensé dar parte a las autoridades. En esta ocasión su investigación le lleva a creer que atacará a los líderes en la reunión de emergencia, por lo que ahora con estos poderes es mi deber ayudar en la captura del individuo que amenaza la estabilidad de mi querida ciudad.

Tomé uno de los millones de panfletos que colocó la policía para pedir informes sobre el criminal y maqué el número que me mantuvo un par de segundos en espera hasta comunicarme. Una máquina contestadora me llevó a un menú extraño que me advirtió un par de veces sobre las sanciones a las personas que dan informes falsos para conseguir la recompensa, luego del extenso menú finalmente me comunicó:

— Hola habla la detective Farina. — Dijo una voz de mujer mayor algo adusta.

— Tengo informes sobre el terrorista. Atacará a los líderes en la próxima reunión.

— Un segundo, ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas? ¿No es una broma esta llamada?

— No es broma detective, por favor haga algo para detenerlo.

— Tu voz es como de un niño, mejor no hagas bromas o encarcelaremos a tus padres.

— No soy un niño, créame lo que le digo.

— Primero necesito pruebas, ¿podríamos hablar en persona? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— No puedo decirle, sólo haga lo necesario para detenerlo, además también sé que alguien con poderes los ayudará ese día.

— No cuelgues, tengo tu ubicación, acabo de triangularla, sé que hablas de un teléfono móvil en la universidad central y el nombre del propietario del móvil es… Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Más te vale que no sea broma, mañana iré a buscarte.

Luego de esas palabras colgó, no me dejó decirle donde, a qué hora o el lugar, nunca imaginé que la telefonía está intervenida por el gobierno, esa mujer es tan lista que me entretuvo en la línea lo suficiente para detectar mi ubicación. Sólo me queda esperar su arribo el día de mañana.

El resto de ese día me sentí nervioso, no tuve ganas de besar a sempai de pensar en que alguien pueda involucrarme con el criminal por saber demasiado, o a Yamaguchi. Puede que hasta me atribuyan ser el terrorista o incluso a sempai puesto que somos investigadores de mecatrónica. No sé qué voy a decir o hacer cuando ella aparezca, lo mejor es que diga la verdad; aunque nada sobre mis poderes.

Sempai por supuesto no hizo ningún avance por sí mismo, me miró deseoso y yo simplemente evadí esos hermosos ojos para concentrarme en las cosas del día y terminar pronto, incluso argumenté en una aproximación que finalizaría en arrumacos la necesidad de apresurar el trabajo para ir temprano a casa, pues debo reflexionar las cosas que diré. Al terminar le di la mano a sempai y corrí como loco hasta la biblioteca a esconderme. No es que no me agrade o no me relajen sus caricias y besos, el problema radica en que me pierdo en él, luego acabo toda la noche imaginándolo hacer cosas sucias conmigo y sucede que hoy tengo que pensar muy bien lo que diré para evitar inculparme de algo que no he hecho.

Se hizo tarde, razón para intentar dormir, aunque di vueltas en mi cama de pensar lo que me hará la policía de descubrir mis poderes. Luego recordé el rostro de sempai muy molesto de no besarlo y acariciarlo como los anteriores días. Salí de la cama para volar hasta su ventana en el tercer piso del edificio en el ala opuesta de mi dormitorio. Desafortunadamente no pude ver nada pues las cortinas me impidieron mirar el interior, por lo que volé un rato cargando una roca pesada hasta cansarme lo suficiente para descansar plácidamente en mi cama. Realmente no puedo creer la súper fuerza que he adquirido, sé que podré ayudar a detener a ese terrorista antes de que lastime a más personas.

Por la mañana trabajando arduamente, nos interrumpió abriendo de golpe el laboratorio una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, bastante alta, delgada y joven; la cual viene ataviada en una diminuta falta corta con zapatillas de tacón alto.

— Tetsuhiro vamos debemos irnos.

Al instante reconocí la voz, supe de hecho que la detective Farina es esa mujer, aunque distinta a como la imaginé, su voz nos diría que es una mujer mayor, pero su edad es evidente, unos treinta años un poco menos quizá. No reflexioné mucho, sólo caminé hacia ella y miré a sempai que prácticamente lanzó chispas con los ojos a la chica, fue cuando intente explicarme:

— No es lo que crees Souichi, ella me está ofreciendo un empleo.

Caminé detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo expresando:

— Vamos a algún lugar a hablar a solas por favor.

— Creo que en mi habitación podremos hablar. — Respondí nerviosamente.

La guié prácticamente transpirando como loco, un par de gotas de sudor rodaron por mi mejilla hasta caer, casi escuché el caer de las gotas al suelo. No es que me ponga tan mal hablar con la policía sino que soy un tonto por llevarla a mi cuarto, ahora sempai me matará si llega a vernos entrar o salir ¿Qué rayos le diré? ¿Me ofrece un empleo y lo discutimos a solas? No tiene lógica algo como eso. Seguro me mata…

Llegamos y abrí la puerta, aquella mujer entró sin esperar por mi cortesía, sólo se introdujo en el lugar tomando asiento y diciendo:

— Relájate chico, no te voy a meter en prisión. Ahora explica lo que dijiste en el teléfono.

— Es que… bueno… Resulta que yo he estado siguiendo los atentados del terrorista haciendo conjeturas sobre sus acciones y creo que en esta ocasión irá por los líderes Akro.

— No puedo simplemente creer conjeturas al azar ¿Qué te hace creer que eso ocurrirá?

— En primer lugar el terrorista atacó los bancos para desestabilizar la economía. Luego le cerraron ese juego a pesar de la nota que mandó a los medios. Ahora que intentan ver el problema de reabrir bancos para atraparlo, no creo que pueda ser tan simple, estoy casi seguro que se adelantará a su plan, por ello deben cuidar a los líderes, este tipo es tan peligroso que quizá los mate sin piedad.

— No es algo que no pensemos, pero entiende que tendremos mucha seguridad, la reunión es inminente y se efectuará sin que puedas hacer nada. Al menos no fuiste una llamada falsa o tendría que arrestarte como los demás que intentaron burlarse de nuestra investigación, sin embargo no obtendrás la recompensa, tus predicciones no son útiles. Si llegas a saber algo de importancia no dudes en marcarme, yo personalmente atiendo las llamadas que considero serias.

— Lo haré detective Farina.

— Dime Gianna, ese es mi nombre. ¿Por cierto ese chico del laboratorio y tu son pareja?

— Claro que no, es mi sempai, digo es mi tutor de la universidad.

— No te preocupes, yo creo que hay reglas de esta ciudad que son caducas y deben ser abolidas. El amor entre dos humanos debe ser totalmente libre.

Sonrió de manera traviesa y me guiño un ojo para darme su aprobación ante esto que todavía no es noviazgo, pero que espero pueda serlo muy pronto. La guié a la entrada, abrí la puerta furtivamente, asomé delicadamente la cabeza y no vi a sempai por ninguna parte; entonces empujé totalmente a puerta para dejarla salir. Caminó despidiéndose a lo largo del pasillo, yo agité mi mano amigablemente. Unos segundos después, justo en la esquina opuesta, al lado de las escaleras de emergencia una aura oscura me atrajo. Una voz inconfundible muy molesta dijo mi nombre:

— Tetsuhiro…

— Se… sempai.

— Veo que tu entrevista de trabajo fue todo un éxito en tu habitación.

No pude replicar ni una palabra más pues me propinó un golpe en el mentón. Coloqué mi mano en el lugar que debería estar lastimado y caminé detrás de él.

— No te enojes Souichi ella es de la policía, no podía explicarte porque sé que te molestarás si sabes la razón de su visita. Pero puedo decirte para que vino, sólo dame un minuto por favor…

— Déjame solo, siempre supe que no puedo confiar en nadie.

— Por favor Souichi déjame decirte o lo gritaré en el pasillo.

Inmediatamente llegando a la puerta de salida prácticamente la azotó en mi cara.

— No quiero saber, haz lo que quieras, ¡no me importa!

Supe que necesito darle un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse, así es él, cuando se enoja le doy un poco de espacio y me permite disculparme. Al menos espero que sea igual en esta ocasión, parece no únicamente molesto sino muy triste. Además necesito toda mi energía para el día de mañana que es mi prueba definitiva para saber si podré ser un defensor de mi país.

Un par de horas después marché a mis clases, me senté en una banca y escuché las palabras del profesor como falta de volumen, ya que mis pensamientos ensordecen mis oídos; cada uno de ellos dicen que extraño a sempai, que no puedo creer que peleemos por una cosa tan simple y tonta. Debo hacer que comprenda que yo lo quiero sólo a él. En medio de la clase me levanté, pues no soporto esta situación, ya le di muchas horas para pensarlo. Caminé y prácticamente tuve ganas de volar para llegar a nuestro laboratorio, una vez ahí me decepcionó comprobar que la puerta del lugar está cerrada. Intenté pegar la oreja a la puerta y no escuché nada, incluso las luces del lugar se ven apagadas; finalmente toqué a la puerta esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Corrí a su dormitorio y tampoco pude encontrarlo, ¿será que se esconde de mí? Utilicé mi pasamontañas y volé surcando el cielo para mirar desde las ventanas, las cuales me mostraron que de verdad no se oculta de mí, cosa que pude comprobar. El gran problema que me trajo el volar a plena luz del día es que varios estudiantes gritaron de terror:

— ¡AHÍ HAY UN LADRON QUE VUELA!

Escapé surcando el cielo lo más lejos que pude para caminar de vuelta a casa. Llegué a un par de edificios enormes y descendí en medio de ambos observado que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. Retiré mi pasamontañas y lo tiré en ese lugar, me encontré justo en una orilla de la parte central, cerca de los centros comerciales, por lo que tuve una magnífica idea, requiero un disfraz para ocultar mi identidad sin que los demás piensen que soy algún ladrón, algo con colores vivos y amigables pero que causen respeto. Una loca idea llegó a mi cabeza, tantos súper héroes de las lindas historias inspiraron mi elección de una tela de licra para la comodidad, además que pueda ser delgada para portarla debajo de mi ropa como en los comics. Compré en el lugar varios metros de tela negra, junto con uno de tela azul rey y otro de azul turquesa. Un par de enormes botas negras para ayudarme en la batalla, junto con los materiales necesarios para coser, partiendo hasta mi casa a trabajar una buena parte de la tarde y noche en mi disfraz. Siempre he sido bueno en las artes manuales por lo que en unas cuantas horas finalicé mi nuevo atuendo para ayudar a los débiles y combatir a los maleantes.

El despertador sonó temprano me alisté y salí un par de horas previas al evento de los líderes con mi ropa normal hasta llegar a un lugar solitario donde me quité todo y colgué la ropa en lo alto de un árbol para evitar quedarme sin ella. Desde ahí volé hasta el centro de la ciudad, justo al edificio de gobierno con mi uniforme súper héroe y mi antifaz.

Inmediatamente al llegar a una cierta proximidad un par de tiros me dieron en el cuerpo causando dolor pero regenerándose al instante. Me detuve levantando las manos, a pesar de ello me tiraron un par de veces más sin hacerme mucho efecto. Luego alguien con un megáfono me habló a la distancia:

— Ríndase ahora y no le haremos daño.

Volé hasta ellos lentamente observando el terror en sus ojos, me temen por tener estos poderes, no saben que estoy de su lado, razón para explicarles con calma. Bajé en una parte del tejado, los vi alejarse de mi lado hasta que uno de ellos caminó colocando un par de esposas en mis muñecas. Estoy seguro que puedo romperlas con facilidad, sin embargo esperaré hasta que me permitan hablar con el jefe.

Me apuntaron todos los militares a la cabeza aproximándose a mí lado, no opuse resistencia caminando junto con ellos. Llegamos a la planta baja del edificio, en la cual un sin número de tanques forma una enorme barricada, armas de alto poder, lanza cohetes entre otras cosas que no reconocí forman parte del armamento de los cientos de guardias con chalecos y vestimentas militares. Apareció el líder de los escuadrones, de inmediato la reconocí, ¿la detective Farina? Vestida con un traje militar y botas, armas de asalto en su espalda y municiones en su cinturón.

— Muy bien chicos me llevaré al prisionero. — Dijo la detective.

— No podemos dejarla sola con ese tipo, sabe volar y las armas no lo dañan. — Dijo el soldado que me tiene arrestado.

— No se preocupen no creo que sea una amenaza, confíen en mí. — Replicó seria la detective.

— El líder Grimm nos ordenó evitar su escape, no podemos dejarla sola con él o se marchará. Hay que llevarlo con él. — Expresó refutando el mismo soldado.

— Yo soy la autoridad… — Intentó regañar la detective.

Un estruendo detuvo nuestra charla, nos asustó mucho pues un par de cohetes destruyeron una parte de uno de los edificios, cayendo un sinfín de escombros directo a nosotros. Rompí las esposas y sujeté a la detective Farina cargándola hasta depositarla en un edificio lejos del problema, no puedo permitir que algo le suceda.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Te ordeno que me regreses allá! — Gritó la detective mientras me alejé del lugar donde la puse.

Los demás militares corrieron de los escombros salvándose. Afortunadamente sé que evacuaron toda esta zona, no he visto a ningún civil caminando por las calles, los edificios totalmente desiertos un par de cuadras detrás a causa del acordonamiento policíaco.

Volví a la acción, mi enemigo es atacado por un sinfín de armas, él contesta el fuego con algunas bombas directo a los tanques, yo por mi parte rescaté a muchos de los militares que de inmediato notaron mi alianza. Su voz se escuchó a pesar del ruido de los disparos:

— Quiero ver a Grimm. ¿Dónde está ese gusano cobarde?

Continuó con los disparos de sus armas, todos para defenderse, nunca lo vi atacar a nadie con alevosía, simplemente avanza cada vez más hasta el edificio de gobierno, no obstante me es imposible seguirlo hasta no saber que ayudé a todos los que he podido. Su traje no tiene debilidades, ninguna arma ha logrado darle o herirlo. ¿Es invulnerable?

Un par de balas me han tocado cuando intento subir a detenerlo, no me es viable llegar hasta él mientras lo ataquen de esa manera, de lo contrario gastaré mi energía; de hecho siento mucha hambre. Entré a un edificio rompiendo un cristal, luego tomé algunas barras de frutas de una máquina expendedora, junto con un jugo e ingerí a prisa, la seguridad de todos depende de mí fuerza, no puedo defraudarlos por falta de energía. De inmediato volé hasta donde se escuchan los disparos, los tanques prácticamente agotaron sus municiones, una parte de la ciudad quedó en ruinas por tantos bombardeos. El tipo continuó evadiendo los ataques, las armas de alto calibre no penetraron su traje y evitó a toda costa el permitir algún daño a su jet pack. Algunos minutos pasaron y lanzó un par de bombas de gas hacia ellos. Muchos de ellos se desplomaron al instante, otros corrieron. Nadie pudo detenerlo, simplemente descendió hasta el edificio de la reunión, fue ahí donde yo lo atajé su avance colocándome frente a él y gritando amenazante:

— ¡Detente ahí terrorista! ¡No permitiré que dañes a más personas!

Una voz robótica me respondió:

— ¡Hazte aún lado o probarás mis armas!

Titube un poco, temí por mi seguridad al igual que por la de él, no sé qué pasará una vez que utilicé por completo mi fuerza. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, los movimientos mecánicos se escucharon, entre tanto me coloqué en guardia, con mis manos temblorosas. Avanzó y se paró frente a mí amenazante:

— Un asqueroso tipo en mayas de mujer debe volver con su mami para que lo proteja.

Su comentario me molestó pero no tuve el valor para dañarlo, me tomó del cuello y apretó un poco su mecánica mano diciendo:

— Te mataré si no te haces aún lado, no defiendas a estas basuras.

Unas balas rebotaron contra su traje mientras me tiene sujeto del cuello, luego una patada voló hasta casi tocarlo e inmediatamente sujetó el pie lanzando a la pobre detective Farina lejos. Tomé con irá su mano en esos instantes, liberándome y me moví a prisa volando hasta salvarla del impacto contra una pared:

— Debes detenerlo Tetsuhiro. — Dijo la detective.

— Yo no soy… ¿cómo sabes?

— No hay tiempo para charlar, ¡actúa ahora!

El valor me invadió, el tipo casi lastima gravemente o mata a la indefensa detective, pudo hacerla aún lado sin lanzarla tan lejos. Puse mis manos en forma de puños y me impacté contra él, ambos colisionamos contra el edificio rompiendo una pared, se levantó de inmediato golpeándome con fuerza, un par de mis costillas se fracturaron, me doblé tosiendo sangre pues mis pulmones seguramente se laceraron con mis propios huesos. No pude levantarme de inmediato puesto que debo poner en su lugar los huesos para que sanen adecuadamente, el tipo me miró expresando:

— Más te vale quedarte en ese lugar, la próxima no tendré piedad de alguien que defiende a esos asesinos.

Tomé el cuchillo de mi bota y abrí mi piel insertando mis dedos, con un profundo dolor acomodé mis costillas, entre tanto el tipo caminó hasta la entrada nuevamente, luego se elevó hasta el tejado para ingresar por ahí. Lo miré preparar otro de sus cohetes y disparar al techo rompiendo una gran parte, mi cuerpo se regeneró rápidamente y me elevé tomándolo por la cintura hasta estrellarlo contra uno de los edificios aledaños; gracias a eso conseguí destruir su jet pack. Disparó otro cohete contra mí lanzándome lejos y explotando justo en mi estómago. Sentí mi piel arder terriblemente pero en instantes se recuperó. Mientras más daño me hacen mejor se hace mi poder regenerativo. Nuevamente moría de hambre pero no puedo detenerme a cumplir las necesidades de mi cuerpo, por lo que regresé y esta vez utilicé mis técnicas para someterlo, aparentemente su fuerza y la mía son similares, ninguno de mis golpes parece dañarlo realmente, su poderoso traje amortigua los golpes a pesar de sacar algunas chipas. Sentí patadas que casi quebraron mis huesos, algunos puños contra mi rostro por poco tiran mi máscara, intento romper a como dé lugar alguno de los brazos mecánicos sin éxito. Entonces utilicé mi inteligencia, si su jet se descompuso al estrellarlo, si lo hago desde más alto quizá pueda destruirlo.

Lo cargué entre mis brazos y nos elevamos juntos, con golpes terribles contra muchas partes de mi cuerpo, golpeó una y otra vez mi cabeza, costillas y todo lo que tuvo a su alcance hasta que simplemente nos dejé caer usándolo como escudo. Aumenté la velocidad hasta llevarlo al piso y finalmente hicimos un cráter en el pavimento. Mi agotamiento es terrible, dolor en tantos lugares esfumándose lentamente y un hambre desesperada. Finalmente tuve la energía para levantarme y mirar el traje robótico del criminal completamente descompuesto, el pobre tipo no se mueve, pero estoy seguro que vive ya que su tecnología lo protegió del impacto.

Unas palabras en el alta voz me hicieron mirar a la distancia:

— Chico del traje con vivos azules acaba con ese traidor y recibe tu recompensa.

— No, ya está derrotado. No se mueve del suelo. Vengan a arrestarlo.

Un anciano caminó hasta donde nosotros al lado de la detective Farina, me levanté para mirarlo. Es el líder Grimm, jefe supremo de mi querida nación. Con mis ropas destrozadas le ofrecí la mano para saludarlo, gesto ante el que me miró con desdén expresando:

— Retira el casco de ese traidor para poder ver su detestable rostro.

— Como guste. — Respondí.

Me aproximé hasta el malherido cuerpo. Tomé con fuerza la unión del casco con el traje y separé forzando con mis dedos. No puedo creer lo que miré, ¡es Souichi! Sus ojos cerrados se abrieron y un poco de sangre salió de su boca que tosió. Me miró lleno de dolor diciendo:

— Lo siento, nunca quise lastimar a nadie, es sólo que estos miserables mataron a toda mi familia, ni entre ellos tienen lealtad, los tiene atados adentro. — Souichi Miró por encima de mí y apretó los ojos.

— Maldito criminal. — La enérgica voz de Grimm venía de mi espalda.

Un disparo de bala me golpeó el cráneo pues evite que lo impactara con mi propio cuerpo.

— ¡Qué demonios hace! — La detective le golpeó la mano y arrebató el arma continuando: — Ese criminal esta derrotado, debe ir a juicio, no puede hacer justicia ni aunque usted sea el líder supremo.

Una débil voz en mi oído de Souichi me dijo:

— Debiste dejarme morir, no tiene sentido mi vida, este asqueroso mundo no tiene significado. Le falle a mi familia, no pude hacer justicia, ese maldito dictador matará hasta sus propios amigos, los tiene dentro del edificio.

— Un segundo, ¿dijiste que los matará adentro? ¿A quiénes?

— A sus supuestos amigos, los otros veinte líderes.

Me puse de pie mirando un grupo de militares que llegaron a encañonar a la detective. Uno de ellos le dijo:

— Libere al jefe Grimm ¿Qué rayos hace Farina?

— Es un homicida y tenemos pruebas.

— Es el líder, lo hace por el bien de la ciudad. — Le respondió otro de ellos.

Favorablemente también algunos amigos de ella la apoyaron, en lo que yo les quité las armas a los traidores, por lo que dije:

— Detective Farina custódielos un minuto.

Volé hasta el edificio y me introduje desde el agujero en el tejado, mirando a los veinte líderes atados frente a la gran mesa de debate con una enorme bomba en el centro. Tomé la bomba entre mis manos y salí del lugar con ella.

— Detective Farina arreste a Grimm, no merece ser llamado líder pues intentó matar a los otros dirigentes, todos están dentro del edificio y esta es la bomba que pusieron en medio de la mesa donde ellos se encuentran atados. Nuestra nación es de trabajo en equipo, no de un dictador.

Un par de los militares subordinados a Grimm intentaron escapar mientras los amigos de la detective los detuvieron al instante. Esposaron a todos moviéndolos a un par de camiones que llegaron luego de que se comunicaron por radio. Otros entraron al edificio para liberar a los veinte y yo simplemente bajé a tomar el cuerpo maltrecho de Souichi entre mis manos.

— Gracias héroe. Ahora acaba conmigo, no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo, nadie es de fiar, todos apuñalan por la espalda, procura que el mundo se vuelva justo. — Me dijo con voz débil.

Yo comencé a llorar y le dije:

— No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, no te llevarán, el único héroe aquí eres tú ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Pelearé si es necesario, nos iremos lejos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos. No podría dejarte ir, no quiero dejarte ir. Souichi… porque te amo.

— ¿Tetsuhiro?

.

.

.

 **Si la segunda parte. En fin, cambiar de POV (Point of view) a PDV (Punto de vista), creo que es mejor. Respecto la historia, espero que le resulté entretenida, intenté meter acción y drama... no se bien si quedó como esperaban, si no es así ya saben se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias ;)... Mientras me voy por los especiales de esta semana y la próxima uf ... Muchas historias... nos vemos en un par de especiales de cumple... Luego por la que sigue que es la de los vampiros gay. Una cosa importante ¡Muchas Gracias linda Gaby! siempre con tanto esfuerzo de tu parte para traer esa hermosa imagen de ellos y en trajes de super héroes kyaaaa los amo. Esa mirada fiera de confrontación en los dos es tan realista.**

 **Espero sus comentarios...**


	3. Volver a encontrarte

Capítulo 3 Volver a encontrarte.

Souichi se desmayó entre mis brazos luego de decir mi nombre, sentí pánico de perderlo. Tomé fuerzas de estos sentimientos que me envolvieron para fugarnos. Junto con él levanté mis piernas y me dispuse a volar lejos de ahí a su lado.

— No tienen por qué escapar, podemos justificar su ataque, después de todo salvaste a los veinte. Sólo que no vuelva a delinquir ni amenazar la ciudad, ambos se volverán mis soldados, hasta que yo lo decida. Mandé pedir una ambulancia para llevarlo, date prisa y retira su traje para que no descubran su identidad. Diremos que es un militar lastimado. — Expresó la detective Farina haciéndome entrar en razón.

Con delicadeza retiré todas las piezas de su cuerpo. Al tiempo que dije con profundo agradecimiento:

— Gracias Farina.

— Yo sabía que Grimm estaba haciendo malos manejos de la ciudad, sólo esperé a tener pruebas fehacientes de alguno de sus crímenes para destituirlo o no me creerían. Ahora todo estará bien, yo soy la encargada de la seguridad, de la división de inteligencia. Los veinte me dijeron sus sospechas, nunca imaginé que en realidad pudiera ser algo tan evidente como asesinarlos y culpar a su amigo el insurrecto.

La enorme armadura fue guardada por uno de los oficiales de Farina, mientras revisé a Souichi. Noté un hombro dislocado, su cabeza sangrante con un golpe y supongo que tendrá algunas fracturas. Algo que me alivió fue que uno de sus pies se movió indicando que su columna no sufrió daño con esa caída que yo le provoqué.

Sentí una horrible culpabilidad por haberlo lastimado, y aunque me comencé a marear, no permití a mi cuerpo vencerme hasta tenerlo recostado en la camilla de la ambulancia. Una vez que los médicos lo comenzaron a tratar yo perdí el conocimiento…

.

PDV Souichi.

Un sentimiento desagradable recorrió mi pecho, quizá tan grande como la preocupación que mi familia me produce, sin embargo con un extraño resentimiento que incluso se acompañó con algo de náuseas y enojo muy grandes. Verlo marcharse así con esa mujer tan mandona, más aún, el gesto que hizo de preocupación y sumado a que no he probado sus labios me angustia, me enoja.

Caminé a la puerta por las pinzas que arrojé, me detuve un instante a calmarme, respiré un par de veces y cerré el laboratorio para ir por algo a la cafetería. Bajé las escaleras notando que ellos caminaron rumbo a la salida del edificio. Mis pies tomaron voluntad propia y se movieron a la puerta tras ellos, luego desde ahí los vi caminar hasta los dormitorios. ¿Será posible que vayan a su habitación? ¿Morinaga estará teniendo sexo con ella? Cuando los miré entrar al edificio corrí hasta allá y a mucha distancia por el pasillo los vi acceder a la habitación de él.

Di vueltas por fuera del lugar, pensé en tocar e interrumpirlos, aunque en realidad no somos algo más que un par de amigos que se besan y todas las relaciones amorosas son una farsa, son algo que la naturaleza nos obliga a imaginar.

Contuve mi ira con un par de lágrimas que bajaron y las limpié enseguida, sólo pegué el oído a la puerta sin escuchar casi nada, exceptuando algunos murmullos. ¿Si de verdad es una oferta de trabajo por qué en su habitación? Tantas veces dijo "Te quiero" que debo estar confundiendo las cosas en mi cabeza, nunca debí fiarme de nadie.

Decidí terminar con todo esto, de manera que me senté en la escalera de emergencia aledaña a su habitación; desde ahí miré la puerta y me convencí de la verdad con cada minuto que permaneció cerrada.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pues sentí eterna mi estancia en ese frío rincón, cuando la puerta se abrió y esa mujer salió feliz agitando su mano junto con el idiota de mi kohai. Unas ganas asesinas clamaron por molerlo a golpes, caminé despacio y finalmente hablé:

— Tetsuhiro…

— Se… sempai. — Tartamudeó denotando su culpa.

— Veo que tu entrevista de trabajo fue todo un éxito en tu habitación.

Una vez dicho eso, lo golpee y me marché con mi orgullo, antes de sucumbir ante las estúpidas lágrimas que detuve con todas mis fuerzas. Intentó detenerme diciendo cosas que no pude entender ni quise escuchar, sólo grité:

— ¡No quiero saber! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!

Luego de eso centré las ideas de mí cabeza pues últimamente he olvidado mi verdadero propósito en este mundo, el cual es acabar con esta tiranía, para beneficio de todos y por la sangre de mi familia. Aquella estúpida paz de tener a ese encimoso hombre haciendo esas cosas no es propio, ni bueno para ninguno de nosotros.

Recordé todas y cada una de las palabras de Tomoe cuando explicó los detalles del asesinato. Caminé hasta el mausoleo y lloré amargamente. En realidad no supe por qué esta vez la soledad se atañó con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, me sentí tan débil y cansado que me senté recargado en la fría pared del lugar reflexionando sobre mis planes.

Seguro la reunión de los líderes con Grimm estará sitiada por un sinfín de guardias, si me arriesgo a llegar al lugar. ¿Tendré que matar a Grimm o sólo podré amenazarlo? ¿Si intento llevármelo podré salir con vida?

Los lazos que me hicieron sentir de alguna forma atado desaparecieron repentinamente para hacerme volver a tocar la realidad; entonces decidí ahí mismo llevar a cabo mi plan de derrocar este sucio gobierno de una vez por todas. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

Llegué algo tarde al departamento y saqué el traje que revisé varias veces antes de estar seguro que está en perfecto estado. Me recosté en la cama a intentar descansar sin éxito pues tengo miedo ¿Si muero me dolerá? Tantas cosas pasaron por mis recuerdos hasta que finalmente me dormí. Sin saber cómo, me levanté por inercia mientras los rayos matutinos clarearon la oscuridad de la noche. Me vestí y salí con el traje en una maleta, subí hasta el tejado del edificio me lo coloqué y volé en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Al aproximarme, de inmediato supe lo que me espera, con las calles vacías y policías en algunas manzanas. Cuando avancé más calles, un par de militares me dispararon y respondí lanzando un cohete a un edificio cercano a ellos. El fuego de las armas se impactó en el poderoso traje que yo cree. Ningún tipo de bala podría penetrar la armadura, sin embargo esquivé los cohetes y el fuego de los tanques. A esos si les di con la artillería más pesada que traigo, logrando desarticular sus funciones. A los demás sólo les tiré bombas de gas para dormir, con tal de apartarlos de mi camino. De inmediato cayeron como moscas y a toda velocidad me dirigí hasta el edificio de gobierno.

La sensación de poder se me subió a cada parte de mi cuerpo y la adrenalina produjo un efecto de valor automático, impulsándome hasta llegar al edificio de gobierno.

Descendí mirando a todos lados en busca de más problemas y ¡lo que me faltaba! Un tipo en mallas tratando de detenerme:

— ¡Detente ahí terrorista! ¡No permitiré que dañes a más personas!

Sin más tiempo que perder respondí para intimidarlo:

— ¡Hazte aún lado o probarás mis armas! Un asqueroso tipo en mallas de mujer debe volver con su mami para que lo proteja. — Sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice, incluso subió su guardia como para pelear, entonces procedí a lastimarlo un poco. Sujeté su cuello y lo levanté percibiendo aquella poderosa fuerza de su cuerpo que no cejó. Finalmente lo volví a exhortar a que se alejara:

— Te mataré si no te haces aún lado, no defiendas a estas basuras.

El problema es que de la nada una mujer me comenzó a disparar, uno de sus pies se dirigió a patearme. De inmediato el traje me alertó pues detuve su pie y la lancé lejos sin medir mí fuerza. No tenía idea que tan lejos, sentí algo de culpa de poder herirla o matarla. Aunque lo más sorprendente fue que el tipo en mallas se liberó de mi agarre y… ¿volando? Sin duda pude observar algo único, un fenómeno con poderes como en historias fantásticas. Protegió y salvó a la mujer, contraatacando con una gran fuerza sobre humana, algo sin duda rivalizando con mi traje, ya que cada golpe estremeció los metales e hizo crujir los mecanismos mientras su potencia compitió contra la mía.

No sentí temor, confié plenamente en mi inteligencia para desarrollar un traje todo poderoso y casi indestructible. Intenté olvidar mi humanidad mientras laceré al tipo extraño haciéndolo toser sangre. En el suelo se retorció y volví a exhortarlo a desistir de pelear contra mí.

— Más te vale quedarte en ese lugar, la próxima no tendré piedad de alguien que defiende a esos asesinos.

Seguro en el interior del edificio me espera alguna emboscada, de manera que me abrí paso con un cohete sobre el edificio de gobierno que rompió una parte del techo. Mis ojos no creyeron lo que observé, los líderes de la ciudad atados y sin Grimm con ellos, más que eso. ¡Una enorme bomba en el centro detectaron mis sistemas! Cubierta con una especia de adorno. Mis dudas fueron evadidas con el tipo en mallas que volvió a golpearme y estrelló mi jet pack destruyendo el mecanismo.

El molesto tipo tuvo que ser calmado con la artillería más pesada de mi armamento, un cohete directo a su abdomen, que quemó gran parte de su traje en esa zona. Lo más asombroso ocurrió ante mis ojos, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar y el tejido se recuperó mágicamente, puesto que supongo ni humano es.

El temor me invadió pero el recuerdo de mi familia me dio el valor necesario para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, mi armadura sobresalió en fuerza, la misma que yo tenía certeza de que podría derrotar a cualquier armamento de la ciudad.

Sus huesos se rompieron entre mis manos, pero a la misma velocidad sanaron. El tipo me atacó con astucia, intentó romper las uniones, sin embargo yo me defendí con velocidad continuando con los golpes en todas direcciones. Desprevenido me sujetó entre sus brazos y voló muy alto mientras me propuse golpearlo para ser liberado. De pronto nos dejó caer e incluso aumentó la velocidad.

Los cálculos de la caída llegaron con agilidad desde la computadora del traje y fueron malos, de manera que los breves segundos consternaron mi espíritu pues quizá no sobreviva al tremendo golpe. Respiré hondo y lo sentí, un descomunal embate a lo largo de mi cuerpo, un dolor profundo en tantos lugares que me hizo perder el conocimiento. Unas voces resonando desde las bocinas del traje en falla masiva me despertaron, junto con el sufrimiento en cada parte de mi anatomía. No pude moverme, pues sin duda tengo fracturas en piernas y brazos. Es un milagro que sienta mis piernas. La preocupación más grande que tengo es que no consigo respirar bien, el aire casi no entra en mis pulmones, además de que la pesada armadura descompuesta junto con las heridas no me permiten moverme.

El dolor se hizo tan fuerte que un extraño frío pasó a través de mí helándome. Cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, me arrepentí de mis errores pues supe por la falta de sensación, que mi final está muy próximo. De inmediato advertí que mi casco fue retirado por el chico de las mallas. Sin pensarlo dos veces tenía que cumplir mi objetivo y aún en mi agonía confié en aquellos ojos verdes que me miraron con compasión, diciendo quizá mis últimas palabras:

— Lo siento, nunca quise lastimar a nadie, es sólo que estos miserables mataron a toda mi familia, ni entre ellos tienen lealtad, los tiene atados adentro.

El miserable dictador acabaría con mí penar, ya que me apuntó directo a la cabeza con una pistola. Cerré mis ojos, pensando en volver a encontrarme con mi madre, padre y hermana. En ese instante él chico me cubrió con su cuerpo y su sangre llegó hasta salpicarme, miré con asombro su piel regenerarse. Creo que es un desperdicio el que continúe intentando salvar mi vida.

El abrazo en el que el tipo me tenía, me recordó al instante a esa persona que no volveré a ver… Morinaga.

Creo que lo voy a extrañar tanto…

Mis ojos se cerraban, no creí poder mantenerme despierto más tiempo. Entonces mi deber para con mi familia es insistir en sacar a la luz que Grimm es un asesino:

— Debiste dejarme morir, no tiene sentido mi vida, este asqueroso mundo no tiene significado. Le falle a mi familia, no pude hacer justicia, ese maldito dictador matará hasta sus propios amigos, los tiene dentro del edificio.

— Un segundo, ¿dijiste que los matará adentro? ¿A quiénes?

— A sus supuestos amigos, los otros veinte líderes.

El dolor volvió cuando me colocó en el piso y voló supongo a ver si mis palabras son certeras. Hice el mayor esfuerzo que pude en mantenerme consciente, ya que antes de partir, deseo saber si logré hacer algún cambio. La justicia para mi familia no conseguiré cumplirla, pero derrocar a Grimm será algo fundamental para el cambio de este mundo.

No tardó nada en decirlo, escuché que mis súplicas fueron atendidas, ya que aquel chico es en realidad el héroe que todos en esta ciudad necesitan. Sin entender nada, sentí sus brazos levantando mi cuerpo nuevamente. Los latidos de mi corazón resonaron en mi cabeza perdiéndose lentamente, mientras mi consciencia cedía el paso al profundo cansancio. Con mi último esfuerzo agradecí al chico por su valor:

— Gracias héroe. Ahora acaba conmigo, no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo, nadie es de fiar, todos apuñalan por la espalda, procura que el mundo se vuelva justo.

Me sentí cada vez más distante de la realidad cuando sus palabras me despertaron un poco:

— No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, no te llevarán, el único héroe aquí eres tú ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Pelearé si es necesario, nos iremos lejos a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos. No podría dejarte ir, no quiero dejarte ir. Souichi… porque te amo.

Mi nombre en sus labios me sacó de toda reflexión cuando mis sentidos se perdían… Tetsuhiro, mi kohai es …

— ¿Tetsuhiro? — Con mi último dejo de conciencia pronuncié su nombre y me perdí en un profundo sueño.

Una respiración honda dolió y me hizo volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y la luz me deslumbró. El cabello azul de Morinaga justo al lado durmiendo recargado sobre mi cama. De inmediato advertí que me encontraba en una especie de hospital especial, pues todo es muy lujoso, hay un sillón, un televisor enorme y la habitación también es bastante amplia. Noté también una aguja en mi brazo con el suero conectado y en mi dedo índice el monitor para la frecuencia cardiaca. Procuré levantar la mano más próxima al idiota y golpearlo para que me explique todo, sin tener éxito pues la sentí como hecha de piedra.

Intenté dudar de mi cordura ¿es posible que mi asistente sea un extraño fenómeno con poderes? Más aún… ¿Él fue quien me hizo tanto daño? Sin embargo me resulta tan evidente, sus cabellos azules, la voz y aquellas ideas sobre proteger la ciudad. Me indignó terriblemente el tenerlo a mi lado entonces le grité:

— ¡Aléjate! — Al gritar, un dolor en mis costillas por tomar aire de golpe.

Abrió sus adormilados ojos y sujetó mi mano entre las suyas:

— Sempai, ¿Souichi te sientes bien?

El enojo me envolvió y respondí con todas las cosas que llegaron a mis pensamientos:

— No te quiero volver a ver. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Embustero!

— Permíteme explicarte. Yo no sabía que eras tú. Lo siento…

— Defendiste a esas personas que me arrebataron a mi familia. Ellos mataron a mamá, papá y a mi pequeña hermana de doce años. ¿Tú crees que mi pequeña e inocente hermana merecía morir? Esos bastardos al mando les parecieron desechables, personas peligrosas sólo por exigir aumento de salario y los mandaron asesinar. Mi hermano es el único que sobrevivió. Me repugnas, no quiero volver a verte.

— Yo … no tenía idea sempai… nunca quise… creo que me voy… — Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos verdes, pero no permití que me conmovieran, él es el culpable de que éste gobierno siga siendo lo que es.

Las dudas azotaron mi cabeza. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Morinaga me trajo? ¿Me busca la policía?

Antes de pensar más de ellas, entró una mujer al cuarto, de inmediato la reconocí. Más por esa forma de vestir tan indecente, una falda corta y su cabello largo castaño claro.

— Veo que estás despierto Souichi, tú no me conoces pero yo a ti sí. He investigado tu expediente desde que te ingresamos, a ti y a tu asistente claro. Mi nombre es Gianna Farina y puesto que conseguiste exponer a Grimm es que yo he tomado un lugar como parte del gobierno. Solía ser la encargada de la defensa en una asociación secreta, pero ahora tengo voz y voto en las acciones que acontecen. Ahora que nos hemos presentado, te voy a dar a elegir tu destino. Puesto que eres un criminal puedes ir a la cárcel por el resto de tus días, ya que los daños y perjuicios ocasionados por ti, exceden los límites de lo que puede imaginar cualquiera. Aunque también puedes volverte un trabajador a mi servicio, al lado de tu pareja.

— ¡Que dices! ¡Ese tipo no es mi pareja! Es un malnacido embustero. Prefiero ir a la cárcel que servirles a cualquiera de ustedes.

— Como gustes, en cuanto puedas moverte te trasladaremos a la prisión. — La maldita mujer se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir dijo: — Tienes hasta pasado mañana para decidirlo. Por cierto que no todo es como piensas, yo pretendo volver este mundo algo mejor y ahora tengo el poder para conseguirlo.

Mientras aquella mujer inquisitiva se marchó, pensé en lo que debería hacer. ¿Ir a la cárcel por mis creencias me llevará a algún lado? ¿Si ingreso ahí podré lograr escapar? ¿Tomoe podrá estar bien sin mí?

El rostro desencajado de Morinaga apareció en mi cabeza para torturarme ¿cómo puede ser tan distinto? El chico con el que me he estado besando y ese defensor de los represores. Mis juicios de rencor envolvieron mis deseos nublando todo afecto que procuré por él.

Algunas horas más tarde llegó él con una charola de comida.

— No quería molestarte sempai, pero las reglas del hospital piden una persona para cuidar de los enfermos y traerles la comida. Además tengo que suplicarte que aceptes el trato, no quiero que te alejen de mí. Por favor, hazlo por tu causa, puedes hacer más fuera de prisión que dentro. Tendrás participación del gobierno y sus decisiones, podremos cambiar las cosas y ayudar a los más débiles. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacer de este mundo un lugar distinto.

— No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer, tú no sabes nada. Defiendes este sistema que no permite que nosotros salgamos a la calle a demostrarnos afecto. Proteges a los asesinos de mi familia. Además tú que hablas de paz, te atreviste a mandarme al hospital.

— Lo siento tanto. De verdad sempai, sé que no merezco su perdón. Si hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo. Te necesito, no sabes lo que sentí al verte lastimado por mis propias manos.

— No voy a perdonarte, mejor aléjate de mí.

Sentí realmente feo de verlo marcharse con esos ojos tan tristes, iguales a los que me mostró aquella vez que su madre lo rechazó, pero como perdonar a un enemigo, a un represor.

Mientras se fue, en el silencio tan asfixiante de la habitación comencé a recordar los días anteriores y todos los sentimientos que me ha producido su compañía. Mi culpabilidad salió a flote cuando recordé mis instintos asesinos en los que pensé matar a mi compañero, a mí mejor y único buen amigo, pero tal cual lo dijo, no sabíamos quién era la otra persona. Mi tonto corazón se entristeció de no volver a verlo, hasta que al pedir ayuda a las enfermeras para ir al sanitario apareció él nuevamente y me ayudó a llegar al baño con esa todo poderosa fuerza que lleva dentro suyo.

Una extraña emoción se suscitó cuando me sujetó con delicadeza moviéndome sin lastimarme hasta la silla de ruedas. Necesité ver ese par de hermosos ojos con la pasión descontrolada pero en vez de ello, obtuve una mirada cristalina, arrepentida y resignada. Cuando volví a la cama le pregunté mientras se dispuso a salir del cuarto:

— Espera, ¿tú has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

— Si sempai, desde que desperté aquí no me he movido de su habitación. Necesitaba verlo restablecido. Seguiré afuera para ayudarlo en lo que usted requiera.

No lo entiendo ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan abnegado?

— Espera kohai, ¿qué ha pasado en nuestro laboratorio? ¿No nos van a expulsar por faltar?

— No se preocupe, el gobierno es quien controla la universidad y nos han dado licencia por petición de la señorita Farina.

— ¿Dónde está mi traje?

— Lo tiene ella, ese día me dijo que su identidad sería secreta para todos menos nosotros y un par de guardias. Le retiré el traje antes de que la policía y la ambulancia llegaran. La detective Farina se lo llevó, no sé a qué lugar. Si se tranquiliza, yo le ayudaré a recuperarlo con tal de resarcir mi deuda con usted.

— Siéntate mientras hablamos, me molesta que parece que te quieres ir.

Morinaga se sentó a mi lado y comencé a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre sus poderes, su identidad y las cosas que ha realizado disfrazado como un tipo con mallas. Luego de eso también salió a flote lo mucho que lastimé su cuerpo, tampoco he sido justo con él, pero sigo molesto. Al dar la noche, el pretendió salir a sentarse en la sala de espera y sin dejarlo marcharse le permití quedarse en el enorme sofá de la habitación. Tan agradecido como siempre, me hizo sentir muy culpable por maltratarlo.

Por la mañana me revisaron los médicos y mi alta sería dada al siguiente día. Mi kohai se marchó un par de horas para volver aseado y con ropas distintas, volvimos a charlar como todas las veces en el laboratorio sobre nuestros descubrimientos, la escuela e incluso sobre libros que hemos leído.

Tan eficiente como todas las veces, muy temprano por la mañana, Morinaga ya tenía mi cambio de ropa para mi salida del hospital, de inmediato recordé a Farina y sus amenazas. El día se apresuró como todas las veces que hemos de tomar alguna decisión importante en nuestra vida, pues una vez me revisaron, me dijeron esperar en la habitación.

La miré entrar con su aire arrogante de todas las veces que he podido verla. La tipa esa con una sonrisa me miró con desdén. Por mi parte, hable rechazando su oferta:

— Se lo que va a decir y prefiero morir fuera del sistema que ser un pelele de este gobierno corrupto.

— Yo lo entiendo Souichi Tatsumi, he investigado tu caso a profundidad. Comprendo perfectamente las cosas. El resentimiento que cargas se debe a que asesinaron a tu familia… Corrección, asesinaron a casi toda tu familia, debo añadir, encontré a tu pequeño hermano.

El ácido de mi estómago se apresuró hasta mi garganta y los latidos de mi corazón me impidieron pensar adecuadamente, por lo cual grité:

— ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! ¡Maldita bruja! Él es inocente y no ha hecho nada.

—Tranquilízate Souichi, yo vengo a negociar. Tu hermanito Tomoe está bien, de hecho lo he traído a la ciudad con la finalidad de que continúe su educación. Él no sabe nada, ha venido porque le dije que estás enfermo y lastimado por usar el traje. Al parecer él lo sabe todo. Estoy segura que es tan listo como lo eres tú porque revisé los resultados de su examen de admisión.

— Ve al grano, ya no quiero que des más vueltas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Te ofrezco una oportunidad única, trabajar para mí como guardián al lado de tu asistente. No te voy a mentir, pretendí buscar un punto débil para convencerte, pero no es mi forma de hacer las cosas. Tu hermano estará bien aunque vayas a prisión. Lo que si te voy a ofrecer es que va a estudiar y le daremos un lugar privilegiado si te nos unes.

Aquella mujer jugó sus cartas de una manera inteligente. No iré a la cárcel y él tendrá educación, no suena tan mal, sin embargo no puedo trabajar para la dictadura. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que defiende los intereses de estas personas que manipulan el destino de todos? Incluso puede ser una treta para utilizarme como un peón y luego desecharme.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes que desechan a quienes les causan problemas?

— Muy bien, lo que pides es justo, una buena razón para unirte. El gobierno está en crisis, el líder está en arresto domiciliario y no podemos enviarlo a prisión pues desestabilizaríamos la economía.

— ¡Ese malnacido debería morir por sus crímenes!

— Concuerdo contigo, no obstante hay que ser inteligentes, tú fuiste el mejor de tu clase, además que tus estudios los complementaron tus padres, por lo que sabes la historia real de la humanidad. No puedes probarle a las masas de manera verídica que «dios no existe» sin causar un conflicto social. Muchas personas dependen de una creencia, de una fe creada a partir de cosas incomprobables para tratar de justificar su propia existencia, portarse bien en el mundo, controlar la naturaleza o todo aquello fuera de su alcance e incluso aceptar las cosas que no tienen solución.

— Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees mujer. Las personas que nada tienen, su fe es la única cosa que las mantiene esperanzadas en que todo mejorará, le rezan a un Dios para la buena fortuna, la salud y todo aquello que las saqué de su horrible situación de pobreza y escases.

— Correcto, por tanto debes saber que si nosotros anunciamos que Grimm, el héroe salvador de las últimas personas de la humanidad es un asesino farsante, colapsará la economía. El temor se acrecentará con incertidumbre en el futuro si no se puede garantizar un gobierno estable, tampoco los servicios e infraestructura de la ciudad.

— ¿Entonces planean dejar que siga gobernando?

— Por supuesto que no, tendrá que desaparecer, pero antes, el poder económico pasará a nuestras manos ante la vista de todos. Pequeños cambios que autorizará en pro de todos, luego su salida será espectacular y definitiva.

— ¿Eso cómo será y cuándo?

— Muy simple, tendrá que ceder el poder públicamente y luego actuar su muerte frente a los medios de comunicación.

— Correcto, sin embargo aún hay algo que me sigue molestando. ¿Quién asumirá el poder?

— Uno de los líderes asumió el cargo de manera honoraria y yo tomé su lugar en el consejo. Ahora soy asesora de seguridad y a la vez soy uno de los miembros del gobierno.

— De modo que el poder sigue en manos de unos pocos. El cambio planteado de administración es una total burla, cambiaron el gobierno de ratas grises por el gobierno de ratas blancas, pero siguen siendo ratas. La periferia no tiene representación en el gobierno, seguirán siendo utilizados hasta que cada uno de los ricos y poderosos terminen por matarlos de hambre o sean asesinados por alguien que logre infiltrarse en el gobierno.

— Me tienen a mí y a ti, si te nos unes. No necesitamos barrer con todo, sino plantear nuevas propuestas.

— Entonces dices que tu opinión será escuchada, apoyarán el subsidio a los que más lo requieren, llegarán los recursos necesarios y todo sin molestarles que tendrán que reducir su propio capital. ¿Los más ricos saciarán su hambre de poder porque tú lo dices? ¡Bravo mujer utopista! Veo que usted es más ingenua que Morinaga. — Expresé burlonamente aplaudiendo.

— Todavía no acabas de comprender la realidad, por algo eres un muchacho, claro cegado por la ira y con una inteligencia sobresaliente, pero sin sentido común pues no alcanzas a comprender que para que mi plan de resultado, tú y Morinaga son indispensables. Por supuesto, los más ricos jamás velarán por los intereses de las personas en marginación, los van a mantener en condiciones de pobreza sin matarlos totalmente de hambre, con espectáculos para distraerlos. La única forma de romper con esto, es tener a mi favor un poder ilimitado de fuerza, un poder capaz de acabar con todos ellos e incluso con sus defensas, sólo así seremos escuchados.

— Muy bien, me convencen tus argumentos, aunque ¿Cómo puedo saber que realmente no participas de la misma hambre de poder y riquezas que ellos?

— Tendrás que hacer un acto de fe y creer que yo quiero «justicia social»1[1]. Créeme cuando te digo que conozco a fondo la situación de los más desprotegidos.

Los argumentos de aquella mujer me convencieron un poco. A pesar de todo, si se da el caso de que todo falle volveré a levantarme hasta conseguir la justicia de la que tanto se habla, o moriré en el intento.

— Está bien mujer, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

— Gianna por favor y primero debes ir a tu nueva casa, tus cosas fueron dispuestas por tu asistente, sólo falta que nos entregues lo que robaste a los bancos. Podrás asistir a tus clases a reserva de que si te llamo para una misión deberás acudir con él y no hay problema con tus profesores, ya que todos han sido avisados de tu nuevo cargo en el gobierno. Si, ahora perteneces a la casta más alta en la organización política y eres mi asistente de seguridad junto con Tetsuhiro. Me retiro y felicidades por tu nuevo empleo.

La mujer salió tal como entró, con arrogancia y una firme presencia un poco atemorizante. Ella puede someterme de maneras inteligentes como solía hacerlo mamá, creo que la detesto, pero quizá ella pueda cambiar las cosas para bien. Quiero tener fe pero creo que todo será un fiasco.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando entró Morinaga a la habitación sonriente, con una silla de ruedas desarmada entre sus brazos:

— Sempai vengo a llevarte a casa.

— ¿Tú me llevarás? ¿Por qué? Yo puedo irme solo, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie.

Detrás de Morinaga una voz conocida llamó mi atención:

— Hermano, no seas malo con Tetsuhiro, él te ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, además nos ha ayudado a mudarnos.

Mi pequeño hermano con su pierna de plástico postiza, al cual tenía tanto tiempo de no ver, mucho menos tan libre y sonriente, con aquella mirada de esperanza.

— ¡Como quieran! Simplemente necesito aire fresco.

Mi amigo de cabello azul me movió con la misma delicadeza de siempre hasta la silla de ruedas, ya que me prohibieron hacer movimientos bruscos mientras mis costillas rotas sanan. Nada de caminar ni mucho menos cargar algo.

Nos llevaron en un elegante automóvil a los tres, acompañados por un chofer que se supone es nuestro guardaespaldas. Tetsuhiro me habló sobre nuestro nuevo cargo y las implicaciones que conlleva, las cuales básicamente son vivir con nuevos lujos como un enorme departamento en medio de la ciudad y esperar por las órdenes mientras estudiamos la universidad.

Llegamos finalmente a la parte central de Akro, con enormes rascacielos por doquier. Siempre supuse que todos eran oficinas, no obstante el más enorme de todos es el complejo de viviendas de los más acaudalados y poderosos de la ciudad. Disfrazado como un hotel pues también suelen rentar habitaciones a quienes puedan pagarlas. A partir del piso cincuenta cada piso es un departamento sin posibilidad de renta.

Morinaga empujó mi silla de ruedas hasta el ascensor, ahí puso el piso número setenta y dos y recitó su nombre sobre la bocina:

— Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Sigue usted sempai.

— ¿Yo que?

— Debe decir su nombre como identificación.

— Souichi Tatsumi.

— Tomoe Tatsumi.

El ascensor se cerró y subimos. Al abrirse las puertas, ellos bajaron tranquilamente accediendo a una enorme estancia con ventanales enormes, repleta de muebles, alfombrada, paredes decoradas y varias habitaciones. Me guiaron hasta la mía y pregunté algo fundamental:

— ¿Morinaga quién vive aquí?

— Nosotros tres sempai. — Expresó cabizbajo.

— ¡Qué!

— Lo siento mucho sempai, nunca he querido invadir su espacio pero la señorita Farina me obligó a vivir aquí para mantenernos vigilados. Ahora que su hermano está aquí, ya no tendrá que seguir viéndome, voy a procurar alejarme de usted. Espero que un día pueda perdonarme y cualquier cosa que usted requiera de mí puede pedirla, no podré dejar de tener esta deuda con usted.

Luego de sus palabras se marchó con los ojos más tristes que he podido ver en él. Debí detenerlo y confesar que tampoco soy inocente en lo que ha ocurrido, él debería saber que la culpa ha sido de ambos. Aunque creo es mejor así, alguien como yo no debe tener ataduras…

Durante ese día no volví a ver a Morinaga, las horas se hicieron lentas y demasiado largas para mi gusto. La majestuosa vista del rascacielos me parecía triste, la extensión del amplio cielo ante mí mostrando edificios grises en toda la extensión, las personas a lo lejos como puntos en trajes oscuros me resultaron deprimentes. En esta odiosa silla de ruedas me movió Tomoe haciéndome compañía y hablando como un perico sobre nuestra nueva vivienda y su inscripción a la escuela. De igual forma me entregó un teléfono celular que se supone será usado para mi nuevo empleo. Mi pequeño hermano no tiene idea que he sido forzado a aceptar este empleo por su bien y en parte por el mío.

Varias veces en mis labios murieron las preguntas por mi kohai de cabello azul. Me pregunto dónde está y qué hace, puesto que cuando Tomoe me llevó a la sala no pude verlo ni un instante. ¿De verdad se alejará de mí?

Esa noche mientras Tomoe me ayudo a llegar a la cama con mucho cuidado, me recosté con cada uno de mis pensamientos dirigidos sólo a él. ¿En qué parte de este departamento está durmiendo? ¿Pensará en mí?

Sus apasionados labios me tocaron con un ardiente deseo mientras que yo lo rodee con mis piernas en un intento por no dejarlo escapar, justo en ese momento el celular y su sonido espantoso me sacó del dulce sueño.

Aquella petulante mujer con su tono mandón me llamó para informarme que un par de médicos vendrán a revisarme, de manera que si estoy en condiciones para ir a la escuela y a trabajar en mi primera asignación con el gobierno me llevarán. Supongo que ellos saben mi horario de clases y puesto que es miércoles sólo tengo una clase, además que si no piso la universidad, de todas formas podré acreditar los exámenes generales, tan sólo por mi entereza, ya que soy autodidacta. La universidad ha sido benévola por los resultados que he demostrado, mucho más ahora que me han justificado por el supuesto empleo que tengo en el gobierno.

Los médicos me autorizaron a salir con unas vendas sobre el tórax, sin esfuerzos físicos y de preferencia no caminar. Mientras Tomoe fue a su primer día de clases.

Al salir del lugar esperé encontrarme con Morinaga, sospeché que sería mi acompañante. ¡Qué mejor para aclarar nuestro malentendido!

Desafortunadamente mi escolta fue el chofer quien movió mi silla al lado de la mujer fastidiosa. Partimos mientras se me informó que comenzaré a trabajar en el traje mecánico que quedó prácticamente en ruinas, además pasamos a mi escondite secreto por el dinero robado y toda mi investigación oculta. No me quedó más que resignarme puesto que ahora percibo un salario cuantioso.

Nunca imaginé que las fugas de capital estuvieran en los excesivos salarios de funcionarios y líderes, supuse que podría ser una pequeña razón de ello pero no algo tan tajante. Me pregunto cómo será la diferencia entre mi salario y el de los líderes, esos miserables se pudren en dinero que no les es necesario, mientras que los demás en la periferia mueren de hambre y luchan por un pedazo de pan.

Pero no puedo simplemente regalar el dinero, debo ser inteligente y crear una cooperativa, algo que saque adelante a las personas marginadas financiado con mis excedentes y finalmente volviendo autónoma a la comunidad creando empleos dignos.

Una vez recogieron el dinero, me transportaron hasta un enorme laboratorio; ahí pude ver mi traje en ruinas, tal cual me comentó la mujer.

— Souichi te presento a tu nueva asistente, ella es María González.

Aquella chica de tez morena y bastante bajita me pareció a primera vista un chico, pues su vestimenta una playera enorme y unos pantalones de mezclilla aguados, con su corte militar no me permitió ver más allá. Sin embargo su voz delicada y las finas facciones de su rostro no me dejaron duda de su género. Entonces sin poder evitarlo tenía que preguntarle a Farina:

— ¿Y Morinaga? ¿Él ya no trabajará conmigo?

— Por ahora está ocupado con una asignación, no creo que te haga falta, ya he escuchado lo que le dijiste en el hospital y creo que es mejor que trabajen por separado. María es muy eficiente, te aseguro que no tendrás quejas de ella.

Mi interior se sintió cada vez más vacío, no verlo, no volver a probar sus labios, ni tocar su rostro, ni percibir el calor de su piel o los sonrojos de su cara. Seguro exagero pues tengo que encontrarlo en el departamento ya que vivimos juntos.

El resto de la tarde laboré revisando los daños con ayuda de María que si fue bastante eficiente, además de muy lista en las cuestiones de robótica, sin duda ella tiene un nivel bastante elevado en esta rama.

Al finalizar el día, partí al departamento pensando en encontrarme a Morinaga, sin nuevamente verlo, no supe si se encontraba en su habitación o no está en casa, puesto que Tomoe comía en la mesa los alimentos que nos trajeron.

Jamás pude verlo tan radiante, Tomoe recuperó con creces su increíble sonrisa y esa mirada inocente que perdió luego de la muerte de los demás. Con muchas palabras emocionadas de tener una meta con un futuro prometedor, además de nuevos amigos y tanto por hacer. Intenté escucharlo pero mi mente vagó a preguntarme por Tetsuhiro ¿Estará en casa?

Al terminar de cenar me llevó Tomoe hasta mi habitación y noté la luz bajo su puerta ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Debería pedirle a mi hermano que me llevé a su habitación? Quisiera de verdad poder hablar con él, no sé en realidad que podría decirle…

Los días pasaron tortuosamente y una que otra vez lo miré salir de casa o llegar e ir directo a su cuarto. Si tan sólo estuviéramos solos yo podría… no se… Supongo que si él no me ha buscado es porque nosotros no somos más que compañeros de la escuela, simples sempai y kohai.

Cuento los días desde que no hablamos, tres semanas y mi salud ha mejorado. Todavía me impiden levantarme de la silla para que las costillas queden bien pronto, pero ya me levanto para acostarme, ir al sanitario o simplemente sentir que mis piernas obtienen más circulación.

Esa mañana mientras las nuevas piezas llegaron, el traje va tomando forma, remplazamos muchos de los circuitos quemados y la base de datos quedó completamente destruida con la tarjeta madre. El día se tornó similar a los demás, con mucho trabajo por hacer. Afortunadamente el día de hoy no nos ha venido a visitar Farina, esa desagradable mujer me saca de quicio y no comprendo que tantas cosas se mete a hablar en secreto con María. Reflexioné sobre ello cuando desarmamos nuevamente el casco que no prendía hasta que escuchamos.

— Buenas tardes. La señorita Farina me asignó hoy con ustedes. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? — Dijo Tetsuhiro.

Por primera vez en días logré escuchar su voz, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón y pretendí no aparentarlo. Tuve miedo de lo que puedan pensar sobre mí, si expreso un poco de la consternación que mi corazón obtuvo al escucharlo. Titubeante olvidé las reparaciones en que puede ayudarnos, hasta que María le mostró una parte del torso del traje que requería mucho trabajo.

No pude ver sus ojos detenidamente ni me miró siquiera, se aproximó a su labor y sin hablar continuó. Por mi parte procuré enfocarme pero perdí el ánimo luego de tenerlo tan próximo y tan frío conmigo. María me regañó un par de veces por no prestarle atención, a ella y a nuestra labor. Me justifiqué con cansancio por lo que pedí unos minutos para salir de ahí y relajarme.

En el momento que nos fue traída comida, procuré buscar su mirada, un solo incentivo para no perder las esperanzas, no obstante miró a todas partes menos en mi dirección. La mayoría del tiempo se centró en comer o ver algo en su celular. Cada minuto algo dentro de mí se muere con su indiferencia. Creo que debo calmarme pues de algo así jamás ha muerto nadie como he pensado tantas veces, no necesitamos de los demás, para eso está la familia.

A pesar de ello me sentí molesto, con un dolor en el pecho como de ansiedad, todo esto es por mi propia debilidad, debo ser fuerte y sobreponerme ante cualquier cosa. Voy a cumplir la promesa a mis padres y hermana muerta, de manera que no debo centrarme en cosas tan vanas.

Cuando el día laboral finalizó partimos a casa, aunque Morinaga se marchó por su cuenta, se despidió y caminó al tejado, supongo que se marchó volando literalmente.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana trabajé un poco en el traje para luego ir a mis clases, no pude verlo ese día, no comprendo la razón para que este pesar siga comprimiendo mi corazón, es cómo perder a una persona muy querida. He deseado muchos días el hablarle, pero es tan incómodo si otras personas saben que yo de alguna forma necesito… no sé. ¿Qué rayos podría decirle?

Las buenas noticias llegaron y finalmente luego de casi cuatro semanas pude dejar la molesta silla de ruedas. Ya no tengo que ser llevado a todas partes por alguien y la escolta solo se atendrá a llevarme en el auto. Los médicos dijeron que debo tener cuidado y seguir sin hacer grandes esfuerzos, junto con no dejar las vendas mientras camino. Quise saltar de felicidad, casi fui un inútil arrastrado a todas partes por alguien más, lo único que pensé es que Morinaga debería hablarme pues ya estoy bien y no tiene que sentirse culpable por mi estado.

Durante la tarde volví a encontrarlo en el laboratorio, me miró con el mismo rostro serio e indiferente ¡No puedo soportarlo! De alguna forma en mi cabeza las imágenes de ahorcarlo, sacudirlo u obligarlo a decirme algo aparte del trabajo fueron mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a casa me senté a la mesa y de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por mi hermano:

— ¿Qué te sucede hermano?

— Nada, yo me siento muy bien.

— Imaginé que cuando te quitaran esa silla de ruedas estarías de mejor humor, pero creo que hoy te ves más decaído.

— Yo estoy perfectamente, nunca me sentí mejor.

En ese instante vimos pasar a Tetsuhiro al refrigerador llevando consigo un montón de comida y salir sin hablarnos.

— Es él ¿no es así? ¿Morinaga te gusta? — Preguntó Tomoe.

— ¡Guarda silencio! No digas cosas absurdas, a mí no me puede gustar nadie, yo tengo una misión en la vida.

— Te lo dije hermano, debes dejar de pensar en la venganza, a papá y mamá no les gustaría eso, menos a Kana-chan. Tu misión podría ser mejorar la vida de las personas que vienen de donde nosotros y ahora estás en posibilidades de lograrlo. La señorita Farina me explicó muchas cosas sobre eso.

Procuré cambiar el tema de conversación aunque sus palabras resonaron durante toda la cena en mi cabeza. Al terminar, antes de marcharme a tomar una ducha, mi hermano me detuvo.

— Él te extraña demasiado, lo escucho llorar, lo veo pasar por tu puerta y detenerse en la entrada; además siempre pregunta por ti y lo que haces durante el día.

— Me voy a duchar. — Expresé sin mirarlo.

Mi corazón emocionado por aquellas palabras me puso intranquilo. Tetsuhiro no se ha olvidado de mí. Su mirar serio y su andar tan taciturno. ¿Será porque me extraña?

Esa noche mientras me recosté en la cama, cada uno de sus dulces besos y las suaves caricias recorrieron mi imaginación. Entonces recordé que no he podido aclarar la situación. No le he dicho que no tengo ningún resentimiento.

El silencio del lugar me invitó a salir furtivamente, caminé en total oscuridad hasta su cuarto y me detuve antes de girar la perilla. Mis manos temblaron hasta que recordé que Tomoe dijo que él llora a causa mía. Tomé valor en el hecho de que sólo entraré a decirle algunas cosas para volver a ser buenos amigos.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y entré a la habitación, la luz tenue de la ciudad envolvía las cosas de su habitación. Caminé a hurtadillas hasta su cama cuando algo fuera de mí me hizo meterme con él bajo las mantas. Comprendí que no estaba dormido pues en el instante en que iba a tocarlo, volteó su cuerpo hasta mirarme. Sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas me observaron sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Creíste que podrías olvidarte de mí? — Pregunté consternado de percibir tantas emociones al tenerlo tan próximo a mí rostro.

— No soporto esta culpa, yo fui capaz de lastimarlo. Casi muere en mis manos. Nadie debe estar cerca de alguien como yo.

Sin responder más lo besé, el sabor salado de sus amargas lágrimas en conjunción con su saliva me conmovió, a pesar de ello simplemente me dejé llevar ante esa fuerza extraña en la que lo sujeté del cuello metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Con arrebatadas sensaciones comencé a acariciarlo mientras me devolvió cada uno de los embates de mi lengua sobre la suya y su respiración hizo eco en mis oídos.

Una profunda excitación me hizo acariciar sus pectorales y bajar hasta casi tocar la erección que chocó con la mía a través del pijama. Se separó de mí envuelto en aquella mirada tan cálida y profunda pero cohibido me dijo:

— Usted no debería estar aquí, porque si se queda un poco más, no voy a dejarlo ir.

En respuesta me monté sobre él y retiré mi camisa, su respiración se aceleró mientras bajé a besarlo moviendo mis manos sobre su torso, sintiendo cada borde en aquellos enormes músculos que no recordaba tan marcados. Subí su camisa con mis manos con tal de sentir su piel y se levantó un poco retirándola para continuar con los besos.

— Te amo tanto sempai, pero tengo mucho miedo de lastimarte.

— ¡Ya basta de eso! Yo también te lastimé y sólo porque tú tienes ese poder de curación es que sigues vivo. Quizás aun sabiendo quién eras, no sé si me hubiera detenido… ¿Podríamos olvidar eso? Es que de verdad yo… te necesito.

Mientras moví las caderas sobre él frotando sobre la ropa nuestras erecciones, sus manos fueron a mí espalda comprimiéndome contra él. Su saliva me quemaba el interior en un fuego que me hizo olvidar todo. Sin saber por qué, me sentí un poco asfixiado, me detuve y me levanté a respirar.

— No estoy seguro sempai, ¿tú crees que esto esté bien? Tengo miedo de que si te toco un poco pueda dañar tus costillas. Todavía no estás bien — Sus manos con delicadeza tocaron mi tórax. — ¿Te duele mucho?

— ¡Te digo que no! Sólo estoy excitado. No puedo respirar bien por la agitación.

— Entonces tenemos que dejar esto, de lo contrario algo te puede pasar.

— ¿Insinúas que tengo que irme?

— Yo quisiera que te quedaras en mi cama, pero no sé si pueda controlarme, me siento tan...

Me bajé deteniendo sus palabras, sintiéndome un tonto y me senté en la orilla de la cama a recuperar el aliento. De pronto unas suaves manos tocaron mi espalda, con besos sobre mi cuello que me hicieron gemir extasiado. Entonces en susurros a mi oído con una voz suplicante escuché:

— Souichi, yo quiero, necesito hacerlo pero tengo miedo de que duela. Esto es antinatural, si nos han enseñado que este tipo de relaciones están prohibidas ¿No crees que sea por esta razón? Además seguro serás muy rudo conmigo o yo tengo esta fuerza extraña que podría lastimarte sin quererlo.

— Todo el tiempo tienes miedo. No entiendo como alguien como tú, que ha tenido todo puede ser tan inseguro. No importa si dicen que no podemos, a los demás no les importa si es mi trasero del que hablamos… ¡Olvídalo! ¡No sé en que pensaba creo que me voy!

No soy capaz de entender de dónde salió eso, entonces pretendí escapar, pero de inmediato en un segundo él me abrazó por la espalda cuando mi mano tocó la perilla de la puerta.

— No te vayas… Yo te necesito, no tienes idea que he sentido de pensar que ya no me querías por dejarte tan mal… por favor… quédate que me siento tan solo.

Respiré profundo con un suspiro que me hizo olvidar mi bochorno.

— Está bien, pero vamos a dormir ya que mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano.

— Si sempai, como usted diga.

Caminé hasta la cama y nos metimos mientras me puse el camisón. El hizo lo mismo y me recosté pensando en que entre mis pantalones hay una excusa para seguir el juego de hace unos instantes. Estando boca arriba noté el levantamiento de las mantas y me puse de lado pero no mirándolo a él, sino pretendí evadir las sensaciones apresuradas de mi cuerpo. Pensé en controlarme, repasé varias veces insistentemente olvidar el calor de mi entrepierna, aquel sabor tan dulce de su boca, junto con las caricias en mi cuello y espalda desnuda.

Un fuerte brazo se colocó sobre mi cintura y me abrazó. Apresuró más los latidos de mi corazón olvidando aquel control que creí poder conseguir. Entonces llegó a mí cabeza, que tal vez mi propio trasero podría incitarlo a perder la cordura conmigo, forzándolo a llevar esto más lejos sin que tenga que pedirlo. En un movimiento rápido me empujé hasta su cadera y percibí la dureza en sus pantalones con un sonoro gemido de parte suya. Perdiendo toda vergüenza me restregué entre sus gemidos, empujé lentamente hasta sentir que él se estimuló contra mí y su mano bajó hasta mi pene sobre el pantalón causando una sensación tan distinta, como si pudiera venirme en ese instante.

Poco después lamió mi oreja, repartiendo suaves besos mientras ahora me tocó directamente la erección. Cuando las sacudidas se incrementaron, con su otra mano me bajó el pantalón descubriéndome ante él. Yo quería llegar lejos, necesitaba sentir su pasión y el fuego de su alma pero no dije nada, aguardé por sus acciones que no tardaron en sentirse lentamente restregándose en ese lugar. La viscosidad de su miembro acarició poco a poco abriéndose paso dolorosamente, aunque me sentí tan lleno de lujuria por su mano que se continuó moviendo sobre mi pene, que le permití seguir introduciéndose. Despacio pero comenzó a doler mucho, sentí la intrusión de algo enorme y caliente, olvidé el placer pues se volvió cada vez más punzante. Entonces, sin que lo pidiera se detuvo.

— ¿Es muy doloroso verdad?

— Yo no he dicho nada… pero sí… un poco.

Lo retiró de mí y entre disculpas muy bajitas a mi oído me sentí caliente nuevamente.

Tenía que verlo, necesité recibir su amor de otra forma, por lo que volvimos besarnos frente a frente, con las cobijas tapando nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo pude sentir la viscosidad de su miembro restregándose contra mí abdomen descubierto. Su boca lentamente tocando mis labios en uno y otro beso girando su rostro separando nuestros labios, disfrutando el contacto que se da cada que vuelve a robar mi aliento.

Nuevamente su mano fue tocarme la parte más sensible de mi anatomía, deslizando sus dedos sobre el glande primero lentamente y luego más aprisa mientras yo sentí un poco de vergüenza pero correspondí a sus atenciones bajando mi mano hasta tocarlo a él. Un respingo lo hizo tocar la cabecera de la cama y dobló el tubo de donde se sujetó, apretando sus ojos. Ese acto tan desmedido en su fuerza me prendió más, de manera que aumenté las sacudidas en mi mano. De inmediato se olvidó de mí propia dureza colocando la mano que me sujetaba apretando las sábanas. La mano que dobló el tubo se soltó comenzando a acariciar su propio cuerpo, pasando lenta pero ansiosamente sobre su propia cadera, como si quiera ser él quien se toca.

Trató de apartarse de mi boca que volvió a besarlo pero ahora introduje mi lengua sin tener ningún movimiento de la suya pues comenzó a resoplar desde su nariz sobre mí.

Me separé un poco recibiendo la imagen más sorprendente que jamás pude observar un sólo instante; aquellos ojos incrédulos colmados de placer apretando los labios con fuerza corriéndose en mi mano…

* * *

[1] Equidad para que cada persona pueda ser capaz de desarrollar sus potencias. Cf. John Rawls, Teoría de la justicia, passim.

.

.

.

Si, este episodio es traído por mi parte ¡revoltosa! Espero que tanto bla bla de política no les resulte tedioso. Aunque un trago de dulzura con ese sempai tan tierno y frágil, casi quiero abrazarlo hasta que se recupere. Seguro Morinaga ha sufrido mucho y ademas verán qué cosas le han pasado para no poder ver a su sempai en el laboratorio por un mes completo. Todo eso y más lo veremos en el episodio siguiente, prometo menos política si me dicen que les aburre, sino pues esperen ver más de todo.

Gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el dramático y sensual shoot, no olviden que a muchas de ustedes les debo su dedicatoria personalizada, Mari-chan, Fanatala, Painful secrets, Michelle Mendez, Andyy cruzz, Michelle mendez y otras más. Pero denme tiempo y lo sacaré poco a poco. Si me tienen en face ya saben que siempre procuro hacerlo el día de sus cumpleaños.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que será la de los vampiros sensuales " No puedo separarme de ti", con mención especial para Lizzy por aguardar tanto por verlos.

Como todas las veces un agradecimiento a Gaby que nos trae la escena dramática que adore poder ver hecha realidad.

También gracias de antemano a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario y ayudarme a aprender de ustedes, ya saben que es un placer intentar complacerlas en las sugerencias que me dan.


End file.
